Midnight wolf
by silentmouse101
Summary: Sage is silent and dangerous werewolf with a dark and painful past. After being taken in by family in forks, she agrees to go to high school where she imprints on no other than Rosalie Hale and is thrust into a whole new lash of problems. Will Rose learn to accept their bond or will Sage's past come back to destroy them. Tags: Futa/femslash/OOC rated m for future chapters rose/oc
1. Chapter 1

**Just some warnings and key points: This story may be considered Futa/femslash**  
**.I borrowed the term 'sun crotch' from Lestat Giovanni **  
**.I do not own twilight. So don't sue me... please.**  
**.Review if you wish, it will make me happy. **  
**.I will give you cookies if you make me happy.  
.Rated M for future chapters.**  
**.Story is set in essentially the same format as twilight save for a few differences. It takes place when Bella is still human and is together with Edward (lets pretend new moon never happened.)  
.Pairings are practically the same except Tanya is a Cullen and is with Emmett. Edward/Bella, Tanya/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Carlisle/Esme, Rosalie/?(soon to be sage)**

Enjoy

* * *

Sage sighed as she woke up, dim sunlight sneaking underneath the safety of her window blinds.  
She sat up shakily, her right hand automatically sneaking up to run through her somewhat silky and permanently messy jet black hair as it fell over her eyes. She sighed as her fingers brushed through her, pushing herself off the small bed. it was beginning to grow too long, she disliked it reaching past her usual shoulder-length. She made a mental note to cut it back to its normal length as soon as possible.

Stretching, she stood still for a moment, inhaling deeply as she examined her surroundings. The room was pretty bare, she didn't care much for anything really, wouldn't make much of a difference to her if she was in a prison cell, she was still getting used to living as a human.

pulling off her t-shirt she walked up to the other side of the room where a full length mirror rested against the wall and stood in front of it, examining herself. Deep green eyes blinked warily at her, obscured slightly by the wavy, pitch black hair falling over them. They fell slightly past her shoulders and messily framed her young face. her eyes traveled downwards, taking in the smooth, semi-tanned skin of her flat chest and stomach. She had no breasts, instead strong pectoral muscles peaked out ever so slightly beneath the skin of her chest, barely noticeable at first glance.

Deep violet tattoos gleamed against her skin, the designs curving and twisting intricately all around her chest, stomach, back and crawling to her neck, trembling and moving gracefully against her skin.

Memories of the mockery she'd endured as a child flashed in her mind, causing her to frown._ The outcast_.  
Being what she was had caused her _physical abnormalities_. For one she was born genderless, something extremely rare and viewed as an absolute curse on a werewolf's family line due to ancient beliefs. She was a _maledictus, _literally meaning_ cursed._ A rare breed of lycan werewolves stronger and more powerful than any other werewolf. According to the legends, a pack of wolves had longed for more power, and forged a deal with a demon king to grant them more strength. The power of the first greater wolves had led them to become uncontrollable and dangerous to humans and supernatural alike. They lost their humanity and became half wolf/half demons filled with merciless rage and lust for power. This led them to become hunted by other supernaturals and cursed. Cursed to never be able to pass on the _maledictus_ gene genetically. After this they became practically extinct, and rather than maledictus lycans being born by the passing of genes, they births occurred very rarely, wolves of this kind born randomly into families that where deemed to be cursed in order to slow down or stop their family line. Her family was one of them.

Though she was born sun-crotch, she was genetically genderless, meaning she could neither identify fully as male or female, but had become accustomed to being reffered to in female terms due to her somewhat 'gentle' appearance and her mother's personal wishes.  
She winced thinking of her mother, a scowl darkening her features as she shook her head, as if it would wipe out the momeries.  
She had a shower quickly, the feeling of water against her skin still alien and strange to her, before dressing up quickly in the clothes she'd let her three new siblings pick out for her. This included what they referred to as black 'skinny jeans'and a grey turtle neck, long sleeved shirt. she decided against wearing her usual scarf, seeing as the turtle neck covered up the tattoos creeping on her neck rather well.

After her uncle's death over three years before, the last family she had, she'd lost it and changed into her wolf state, unable to change back until just 9 months ago. She hadn't wanted to anyway, living that way was easier, living on what she could hunt and sleeping where she could. thoughts didn't work the same way as a wolf, memories weren't so clear and the life benefited her nature. She relished isolation.

She wasn't even sure how she'd ended up in America after travelling so long.  
After attempting to end her life by jumping off a massive cliff, which had resulted only in serious injuries and broken bones, she'd woken in her human form, in the home of Thomas Vison, disgruntled and confused by her surroundings.  
Being a wolf for three years erased almost all of her ability to process things as a human and the physical changes where just salt on the wounds. She'd been 13 when she last changed, after her uncle's death. Waking up in a human body three years later in a body so different from the last time she was human was problematic. After the initial attacks and attempts to escape, Thomas had finally convinced her to calm down and allow them to treat her injuries. By them he meant his human family of 3, including himself and his two sons.

Being too weak to escape anyway she'd had no choice but to abide by their wishes. She should have known the fall wouldn't work, she couldn't die.

Normally a fall like that wouldn't have even phased her if not for the fact that she'd shifted into her human form in mid-fall in the hopes of hightening the severity of the impact and ending her misery.  
She had later discovered that though Thomas was human, he and his family knew all about the supernatural world due to the fact that thomas's father had been a half breed werewolf, though the gene hadn't passed on to him. Thinking back on it now, it still throughly surpised her as to why they where so kind to someone like her, a rogue, an outcast, an animal.

The Vison's had been caring, accepting of what she was and even treating her as their own, as part of their family. It was difficult at first, she hadn't been around werewolves let alone humans for a long time and her injuries meant she was unable to shift back to wolf for some time, forcing her to trace back the remaining threads of her humanity and relearn all she had forgotten, speaking being the most difficult. She'd been with the vison's for almost a year and still found it difficult to communicate with those around her. Regardless of these, they remained patient, helping her get used to her human side and training her to control her animalistic tendencies. Sage felt her heart twitch at the memory of their kindness, she had not felt so cared for since...

She was broken out of her reverie by a voice, piercingly loud, cutting into her thoughts.

"Sage! We're going to be late!"

Frowning at the familiar voice she let out a small sigh and left her room, her legs carrying her across the hallway and down wooden steps that led to the living room where 2 pairs of eyes glared amusingly at her. She frowned back at the twins as they folded their arms over their chests trying not to smile.

"Ready for your first day at school puppy?" Zack said, grinning at her teasingly.

She frowned slightly, ignoring him and chose to huff instead. The boy laughed at her expression before grinning at her. He was tall and lanky, with short curly, brown hair that complemented light blue eyes and a childish face, though he was the same age as her. His brother Jayden looked almost exactly the same, save for the fact that he wore glasses and seemed to have a permanent smirk on his face.

"Of course she's not, look at her, practically shaking." Jayden teased, before jumping away as she swatted at him, rolling her eyes. She muttered something inadaubly, grabbing her bag and swing it across her shoulders as they walked out into the daylight. Thomas had already gone out to work.

She had been enitrely against the idea of attending..._human school_ at first, in fact she still was, but thomas would have none of it, insisting that she was a teenager and deserved to experience school life like everyone else. "beside's it'll help you get used to your human self faster which is essential if you're going to be able to control your changes properly." he'd said. Eventually she'd agreed mutely, seeing he had a good point and also due to the fact that she dd not want to offend someone who had been kind to her.

"Come on, Sage, cheer up it wont be that bad," Jayden says happily noticing her frown and linking his hand with hers as they walked to their car.

"Yeah," Zack agreed, nodding. "I mean they're some idiots and assholes here and there but nothing you should worry about."

She nodded mutely, getting into the car. That was another thing she despised, cars. She hated enclosed spaces but fortunately the car was a convertable and Zack took down the roof so she willed herself to relax as the drove off.

Jayden was saying something next to her, his voice filled with excitement. "I can't wait to introduce you to my friends, they'll love you. there's this guy, Mike, who's been dying to meet my '_sister_'." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Zack laughed slightly from the driver's seat. "Speaking of dying...We should tell her about the cullens." His voice turned slightly anxious as he looked at his brother through the rearview mirror.

She lifted one eyebrow, frowning, unsure of what he meant. She pulled out her mini board. A small, book-sized white board with a black erasable marker pen attached to it. Thomas had given it to her due to her lack of apparent lack of ability to speak. pulling out the pen she wrote on the board. **'cullens?**'  
It had surprised the family at first when sage had been able to write perfectly after they'd found her, though she couldn't speak, or chose not to.

Her mother had loved her books, she'd loved to write to read, to sing. She shared it all with sage, taught her to read and write and treated her like a normal child when the rest of their so called pack shunned her...

Jayden sighed next to her, adjusting his glasses against his face as he turned to look at her.

"Have you ever met a vampire?" He asked.

She shook her head, raising an eyebrow. She knew _of_ vampires, but had never come across them during her years as a child with her pack or her years as a rogue in solitude.

"That's what the cullens are." Zack said from the front. "Vampires. They go to our school."

Her eyebrows shot up. **'vampires go to human school?'** she wrote quickly, passing the board to Jayden in suprise. They where supposed to be blood thirsty creatures where they not?

"Well that' the thing, the cullens are...different. They don't hunt humans, only animals. I think they live here so they don't get noticed too much, they'v been here for a while apparently, but I guess they're safe. We're the only humans around that know what they are." Jayden said, adjusting his glasses again.

"Carlisle, the head of the family, is good friends with our father. He's a top surgeon here and his wife Esme is a nurse, they'v saved a lot of lives. Dad respects them greatly for their control. The kids are all adopted of course, about our age, immortal etc. There's Edward, Tanya, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Bella and Rosalie. Bella's human but she's with Edward, she's a good friend of ours and her dad's the chief of police though we don't get to talk as much as we used to, I guess she's practically one of the cullens now."

She listened carefully and frowned in concentration at this new information, intrigued as Jayden listed their names.  
She'd never come across other supernatural beings aside from her kind, Lycans. Her frown deepened slightly, the Lycans had all despised her, even the ones that didn't know what she was, she wouldn't be surprised if these vampires did too. She had demon blood afterall, the werewolves had been able to sense it. Humans couldn't but she wasn't sure if the vampires would be able to.  
She pulled her board back, about to ask more questions but was stopped suddenly by Zack's loud voice cutting through the air, halting her.

"We have arrived!" he yelled, pulling into the parking lot. He jumped out of the car, his flannel shirt flailing behind him.

Her head snapped up and she gazed anxiously at the large, strangely shaped group of buildings. A huge sign stood in front of them reading 'Welcome to Forks high!'

Due to Zack's outburst, they'd drawn quite a few stares from people around the parking lot. Some glared at Zack but froze as they noticed her for the first time as she stepped out of the car.  
She frowned again, uncomfortable from the attention she recieved. Her ears instantly picked up on hushed whispering around her.

_'who is that?'_  
_'..new girl?'_  
_'wow she's hot'_  
_'really tall,'  
'Nice tan'_  
_guy or girl?'  
_'_Who cares she's sexy'_  
_'Zack and Jayden's half sister or something...'_  
_'She Doesn't look like them'_

The gossip carried and she tried to block out the annoying sounds as both jayden and zack grabbed each of her arms, pulling her towards the school doors. Being around so many humans unnerved her.

The pulled her into a small building attached to the rest of the school, where a short plump woman sat at the reception.  
Seeing them, her face brightened into an over-eager smile that made Sage feel annoyed for some reason. The woman adjusted her glasses, smoothed her shirt and stood up.

"Hiya, darling. What can I do for you kids?' She said, a slight drawl to her accent.

"This is the new student!" Zack said brightly, standing beside her. "Our half sister, just transferred from out of the country."

That was the cover story Thomas had agreed on and they went with it since it was partly true. Though the last part was technically a lie, she felt almost good to know that the twins did really consider her a sister and Thomas treated her as a daughter.

"Oh right!" The receptionist said. "Thomas's Vison's daughter. Sage." She picked up some sheets, writing down some things that Sage couldn't see.

She looked back up at Sage. "Excited for school?" After receiving no response she smiled slightly, "Why so quiet? There's nothing to be nervous about honey, I know new schools can be frightening, making new friends and all..." She blabbed on for a bit until Jayden cut her off.

"Uh...she can't really talk," Jayden said awkwardly. "Medical condition you see... it should all be on her medical forms."

"Oh, dear, my apologies!" The short woman said, blushing slightly in embarrassment. "That's right, it says so here."

Not wishing to delay them further, the woman finished up quickly, filling out some more forms before handing sage a loose sheet.

"Make sure your teachers all sign that at the end of each lesson, Alright?" The woman informed sage. "Then just drop by after school and I'll take it back." She smiled one last time, trying not to stare too much at the strange girl before waving them off.

"Come on, Sage. We'll take you to your first class." Both Zack and Jayden said, grin plastered to their faces as they stepped out into the cold air.

Sage looked up and noticed some other students still staring at her as they drifted to their classes. The whispering began again and she frowned, keeping her eyes downwards.  
_Great, just great._


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry to keep you waiting guys, I'll try to update no more than every two days, preferably even sooner than that if possible. Thank you to those who added to their favorites, reviewed and have subscribed to the story, its awesome to know that I have readers out there! (please do feel free to review with suggestions, comments and any tips if you'd like)**  
**Now, onward we go to chapter 2**

* * *

"I'v been feeling angry all day," Rosalie muttered as they pulled into the school's parking lot. As usual Edward had taken his own car seperately to pick up Bella and drive with her, leaving just Rosalie, Emmett, Tanya, Alice and jasper in Emmetts large jeep.

"I noticed," Jasper said with a slight frown, turning worried eyes on her as they stepped out of the jeep. The other's paused to watch her as well, concern flickering in their gazes.

"Your eyes are black," Emmett stated, eyebrows furrowing in confustion "I thought you went hunting last night with Tanya?"

Rosale scowled, confused herself by her mood. "I did. I don't know... I can't help it. I don't know what's going on." She said, knotting her eyebrows. Tanya stepped close to her, resting a hand on rosalies shoulder as she looked at the other vampire with worry.

"Think you can handle school today? Why don't you just go home or hunting, you might not have fed enough. I can come with you if you would like."

Rosalie shook her head, shrugging off the other girl's hand as she continued to walk towards the school building with them. "No, i'm not thirsty. I'm just... I don't know. Its not thirst."

Emmett smirked next to her. "If i didn't know you better I'd say it was your time of the mo-" He was cut off by Tanya's hand to the back of his head.  
"Ow!" He whined, laughing, though he didn't feel any pain. "Just saying," He added, an amused grin on his face.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. _'Way to make a serious conversation into a joke, Emmett'_, she thought.

"Come to think of it, today is quite strange..." Alice said, speaking up for the first time beside Jasper. "My visions...it's like they're haywire and blurry. It's like trying to see through foggy glass. I keep seeing this dark image, its all blurry and gives me a headache when I try to see closer." She looked at rosalie. "Think it has something to do with the new student?"

Jasper pulled her closer, a frown appearing on his face. "There's a new student? That's the second this year." He said, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yes, I had a vision some days ago about a new student arriving today. It was kind of like my current ones, blurry and unclear. I understood what it meant, though i couldn't actually see the student arriving. Didn't really think it was that important."  
Rosalie scowled. They'd only been one other new student this year and she'd brought enough trouble already, she had a bad feeling about this new kid. "I don't know," She said to alice. "Maybe its connected with my mood and your visions, maybe not. I guess we'll have to see."  
They all nodded, parting ways as the drifted to their first classes, but Rosalie couldn't shake of her mood. She had a very bad feeling about today.  
-

Sage frowned as she walked into her first classroom. Unfortunately neither of the twins shared the english class with her so she was left by herself.

"Hello there, I'm Mr Granger, your new english teacher." A deep voice said, pulling her attention to a tall hairy human male in a suit standing in front of her with a smile on his face.  
He stretched out his hand and sage stared at it, confused by his actions. She looked up at him, not meeting his eyes. It was a habit she'd learned growing up in a pack. Lycans only looked directly into another wolves eyes if the person was their mate or close family relation. the eyes were viewed as something extremely important and sacred to a wolves identity due to the fact eye colour, for wolves, did indeed relate directly to their soul and it was considered a tabboo and extreme act against privacy to stare directly into another werewolves eyes, unless of course, the wolf shared a deep bond with that person.

"Now now, as you all know, we have a new student with us." The man said, pulling his hand back and coughing slightly, turning his attention back to the class who had now turned their focus on her.

He put a hand on her shoulder and sage bit back a growl, fighting the sudden urge to rip it off. She hated being touched by others, though she'd gotten used to the twins doing it due to the fact that her inner wolf accepted them as family.

"This is Sage Vison, she's a transfer from abroad and will be joining us for the next two years. Do treat her with respect and make her feel welcome at all times," He warned.  
She coughed awkardly, feeling the stares on her as she handed him a seemingly small medical note. His eyebrows shot up slightly as he read it, before glancng at her curiously and handing her back the note. "Oh, right." He said, smiling kindly at her. He turned back to the classroom. "Oh and class, due to a medical condition, Sage here is unable to speak, do keep that in mind as you try to make her feel more welcome." He turned back to her, smile returning back to his broad face.  
"Sit anywhere you like Sage."

The whispering began almost immediatly and it took all her control not to growl. Her sensitive ears despised the noise, they might have well been screaming into her ears. She nodded at the man, her face expressionless as she made her way to what seemed to be the only free seat in the classroom. Sudenly, A strong acidic smell hit her nose and she tensed, realising it was coming from the person at the table. She slid next to the other person, not bothering to look up at them as she inhaled the scent once more. She'd never smelt anything like it, it reminded her of painfully scented candles burning in the night. It burned her nose and She bit back a growl, trembling slightly as her wolf clawed against her senses. She felt a stabbing pain in her neck and felt her tattoos shift painfully against her skin, warning her that not only her wolf was affected by this. She felt her eye twitch slightly and her muscles tense as she hunched over the table, her face a blank mask as she fought against the darkest part of her. She'd spent three years in isolation caging this other part of her, not the wolf of course. The other...thing, inside. She thought she'd sealed it completely, how could the scent of a vampire destroy all she'd spent those three years working for? She felt her blood heat up and she buried her head in her hands as she attempted to control her breathing.  
_'No..no, not now.'_  
A quiet voice tickled the back of her mind, it laughed. Laughed at her weakness. She felt one more pull against her internal restraints before the demon subsided suddenly, settling back into the cage she'd built for it in her mind. She let out a quiet groan, breathing hard from the exersion. It had been so long since she'd felt any kind of defiance from the side of her she'd forcefully locked away. That had been too close.

Tanya watched the girl beside her for a few moments. There was definitely something strange about this person.  
Her smell for one, the girl didn't seem to have a distint scent, and she couldn't smell any blood at all, though from the tinges of red on the girls skin and the quick pulse of her heartbeat she was certain she wasn't a vampire. But she couldn't fully be human either.

Her heartbeat was similiar to those shapeshifters, even quicker, but her appearance and lack of quillette traits suggested she couldn't be one of the la push shifters either.  
Confusion knocked against the back of her mind, and she raised an eyebrow in wonder. With interest she noticed the girl could pass for either a soft-faced, feminine looking boy or an equally attractive boyish female. messy jet black hair fell slightly past shoulders, falling over her contrasting deep green eyes, the messy waves framing and hiding some of her face. She was hunched over the table, muscles tense and her hands at her table. The girl let out a barely audible groan and her shoulders slackened as she took in a shaky breath. She seemed to be in pain of some sort.

Tanya cleared her throat subtly and turned fully to face the newcomer with a slight smile. "Hello, My name is Tanya. Welcome to forks high." She said brightly as the girl tilted her head slowly to look at her. She noticed the girl's jaw was set tightly she didn't meet her eyes, instead stared blankly at a spot on her nose. After a few moments of silence she noticed the girl turn away and pull something small and rectangular out of her bag, pulling out what looked like a black marker pen out with it. She wrote something down on the board and slid it to Tanya, not looking at her.

**"Tanya... My name is sage.**" She read the somewhat neat handwriting and looked at the girl in question curiously.

With a silent 'oh' she remembered what the teacher had mentioned to the class earlier, about the sage not being able to speak. Was she autistic or something? Maybe some sort of coverup for what she was. She smiled again, turning back to look at sage who was staring at the table awkwardly.

"Its very nice to meet you, Sage. I hope you enjoy your stay here very much. Me and my siblings have been here for two years. We don't get many newcomers you see." Tanya said slowly.

There was something about this person that she had to admit unnerved her. she seemed to have a dangerous aura around her, though she looked quite harmless herself.

knowing that sage was neither human, vampire or shifter made Tanya feel a bit wary, but so far she could not sense any immediate danger from the girl.  
She watched as the sage pulled the board back and began to write something. She wrote slowly, like someone who wasn't used to writing, though when Tanya had looked, her handwriting seemed perfect, if not rather old fashioned. It was delicate and cursive, similiar to how most people had written back when she was human. Sage shifted the board back to her and tanya read.  
**'I know what you are.'**

Sage must have noticed the way her eyes widened and the way she tensed defensively because she quickly took the board back and wrote something else, sliding it back to her.

**'My apologies, I mean no harm. I have never met any other non-human apart from my kind... and I am not so used to talking to others.'  
**  
Tanya visibly relaxed, eyebrows arching slightly. She took the board and rubbed off what was previously written before taking the pen from sage's hand and writing her reply.

_'Why are you here then? What is your kind?'_ she wrote.

Sage's eyes flashed up to her for a second, before looking back down and staring at the table. Her body tensed even more and for the first time Tanya noticed the girl was trembling slightly. She took the board back from tanya and wrote her response, her shoulders hunching slightly as she slid it back to her.

**'Tanya.. I pray you shall never find out.'** Tanya looked up at her, noticing a look of sadness was over the girl's features but disappearing too quickly for the vampire to be sure she had even seen it. For some reason she knew the girl hadn't meant it as a threat so decided to drop it, staring at her curiously for a moment before standing up a split second before the bell signaling the end of the class.

"It was nice talking- well, writing with you Sage, I do hope we get to talk again." Tanya said quietly, watching as Sage stood up.

She was tall, probably reaching 6,5, with smooth lightly tanned skin. dark green eyes stared warily at the random spot on her nose again, and this time Tanya was sure the sage wasn't meeting her eyes on purpose.

Sage just nodded at her, before stuffing her board and pen back into her bag and walking off. She had to admit the girl scared her. She couldn't shake the somewhat dark feeling that sage's presense invoked in her, and unlike the la push shifters she didn't seem to be repelled by the girl's scent, or lack of scent to be specific. She would definitely have to talk to the rest of her family about this.

The rest of the day dragged on extremely slowly for sage. Random people flooded out of nowhere, whispering endlessly about the new girl. they never approached her though. She knew the humans couldn't sense what she was but they naturally stayed away, acting on safety insticts without realizing. Some people found it funny that she had to talk by writing, other's commented on it being hot, neither made much sense to the werewolf.

She thought back breifly to her short meeting with the Tanya girl. It had taken almost all her power to keep her dark side in check. She did not understand why the vampires scent invoked such a reaction from her. The way her other side suddenly subsided disturbed her also, the demon never just gave up like that. It was like it'd 'let' her win for its own reasons. its laugh still rang in the back of her mind. Not to mention scent of another predator irrationally enraged her, her wolf was a natural dominant, and the scent of another predator was a threat. The knowledge of this disturbed her greatly. After being a rogue for so long, practically devoid of all physical contact or commucation,it suprised her to react so strongly to the vampire, she'd never even come across the damn things before. fortunately she'd learned to control the wolf a long time ago, her 'other side' was a different story alltogether.  
Tanya hadn't seemed to sense what she was and she wondered if only other lycans could sense her demon blood.

She remembered how the other pack members would attack her ruthlessly when she was still a defenseless child, it had forced her parents to keep her indoors in their home at all times. They had tried their best to hide what she was from the rest of their clan. Her parents knew what would happen if they discovered what she was. Eventually they did, the tattoos spread all over her torso, neck, arms and legs. Not something that was easy to hide. If not for her father's alpha authority she would have been killed then and there. They should have know the clan would rebel against him sooner or later, they could not allow her 'kind' to roam free. Her eyes darkened and shook her head as she blocked away the memories of that night.

It was lunch time and she was walking beside Zack and Jayden and some annoying male. They chattered noisily beside her as sage did her best to ignore them, glad that no one attempted to start up conversations with her, aside from asking her yes or no questions that she could shake her head or nod to.

"So, sage. you're from Europe eh?" The annoying boy, Mike said. He'd practically stalked her to and from every single one of her lessons the entire day, bombaring her with yes or no questions and annoying the hell out of her. For a brief moment she wondered if he had a mental condition, most humans where wise enough to stay away from her.  
She nodded slightly, not looking at him as the walked through the doors to the cafeteria.

"Uh huh" Zack said brightly, tugging on Sage's sleeve as they led her to an empty table. "England to be exact." Jayden finished as they all sat down.

"Oh wow that's awesome. Brits are hot." Mike said, grinning. Sage watched, amused when his grin slid off his face as a girl she hadn't seen before sat down at the table and glared at him.

He blushed, stuttering a little. "Not to say American girls aren't hot either, I-I mean, like my girlfriend here, Lauren."

The girl just glared at sage before huffing and kicking Mike underneath the table.

As she watched some more people joined their table waving 'hi's' at her as they sat down, staring at her.

Zack grinned and face everyone. "Hi guys, this is my sister sage," He said, introducing her. Most of them smiled, muttering shy hellos again as Jayden began to introduce them.

"That small guy over there is Eric," He said, pointing to a boy with short black hair and asian features. The boy grinned and waved before jayden went on.

"That's angela, resident book worm." He winked at a shy looking girl wearing glasses, with long brown hair tied up in a pony tail. "Hi," She said shyly and sage nodded at her as jayden went on.

"That's tyler over there. That's Mike, who you'v met. There's lauren, mike's girlfriend as he so awkwardly mentioned before."  
Mike glared at jayden, blushing slightly, whilst Lauren simply just glared at the werewolf.

Tyler smiled and she nodded back at him before turning to a blonde female jayden lastly introduced as Jessica.

The girl smiled eagerly, looking like she was about to jump on sage. "Hi my name's jessica" She said, ignoring the fact that Jayden had already introduced her a second ago. She reached forward, resting her hands on Sage and getting to the other girls personal space, unaware of the low growl building up in sage's throat.

"wow, oh my god, you have like, the best eyes ever! like really. Oh my god their like, so green! Zack you guys didn't ever tell me you had a sister! Is it true you can't talk?" Jessica words tumbled over each other in her unneccessary excitement as she leaned closer to Sage. Sage shifted away from her, unsure how to respond to the human. This school seemed to be filled with strange creatures.

She pulled out her board, writing in it brisquely before handing it to the girl.

**'Thank you, and yes.'** The other girl's eyes visibly widend when she read it and she leaned even closer.

"Oh my god, wow! That's so cool!" Jessica exclaimed before blushing awkwardly, eyes widening even more.

"I mean no its not cool! Sorry! I mean it's kind of cute, you know? You have nice handwriting...Not that I think the fact that you can't talk is cool or anything, I mean i have a cat and she can't talk either, and uh yeah i know someone else like that as well, but well he's deaf too-oh my god do you know sign language? and then there's my grandma..." She carried on endlessly, blabbing on and unaware of the giggles building up around the table at her expense.

Sage just stared at her blankly, wondering if she was one of those _'druggies_' zack and Jayden had warned her about two days earlier.

"Yeah, we get it Jessica, you have the hots for the newbie, no need to be obvious about it," Tyler said, laughing before wincing as Jessica hit him, her face reddening slightly.

"Shut up, idiot!" She said furiously, before leaning away and whispering to him, unaware that sage could still hear her. "I do not, but i mean she is hot, i wonder if..."

She tuned out their conversation quickly before she could hear anything she didn't want to and focused on everything else around.  
The cafeteria was big, with white walls and a white-tiled floor. Clusters of big round tables littered around the room where groups of people sat with what she assumed where their friends and chatted noisily. She noticed two rows of people standing up at the other end of the room, lined up with flat trays in their hands and talking amongst each other.

"Oh yeah Sage, you hungry? We should probably go get some lunch before they run out of the good stuff." Zack said beside her.

Jayden snorted at his brother from her other side. "Yeah right, like this school _'has_' any good stuff."

She shook her head at them and Zack shrugged, used to the wolf's weird eating habits. From his knowledge of werewolves they were always hungry. it confused him the way sage hardly seemed to eat, he wondered if she was starving herself on purpose. He glaced at her, trying to hide the worry in his voice as he said, "Fine alirhgt, but i'll bring you back some fruit though." He knew she'd had a difficult past, how they'd found her was proof of that. It had been on a hiking trip with his brother and dad when they came across the bloodied and broken body of the unconcious wolf. She still couldn't, or wouldn't talk to them about what had happened to her or of anything of her past. His parents didn't mind though and neither did he or his brother, they took care of her anyway and treated her as family. He felt sad from thinking of what could have happened to the teenage wolf to cause her that much pain.

Sage nodded at him and watched as the rest of the table stood up and walked over to the lunch line, leaving her alone for a few minutes. She relished the moment for a while, resting her head in her hands, hair falling of her face as she closed her eyes and sighed.  
And then she heard the growl.

Rosalie felt ready to snap, she'd never felt this tense a long time. She couldn't understand the rage she felt, She knew she wasn't thirsy, she felt no burn, just anger. burning anger.  
Fortunately she managed to keep herself under control for most of the day and sighed with relief when her class was over at lunch time. Maybe she could sneak away and try to calm down for the rest of the day. Not suprisingly, Jasper stood waiting for her outside the door as she strolled out, a tense expression on his face.

"What's going on rosalie?" He asked, his voice too low for the humans around them to hear. "I could feel your emotions in every one of my classes, you're not thirsty are you?"

She frowned, not meeting his eyes as she looked at him. "I'm sorry you could feel that." She muttered. "I honestly don't know, it can't be thirst. There's no burn, its more like anger. I keep seeing these images..."

He arched an eyebrow at her as they began to walk. "What images?"

"Its...I," She stared the ground, not sure if she should tell jasper or not. The images freaked her out, though she'd never admit. She didn't know what jasper would think knowing she was fantasizing about masacring the entire school. "It's nothing." She finished quietly. "Come on, we'll join the others."

She felt jaspers eyes on the back of her head as she walked on in front of him. She wondered briefly if the new student was indeed the cause of her mood, though she doubted it. It was probably just some random human, though she couldn't deny the fact the interest that sparked within her.

_'I guess i'll see the newbie at lunch._' she thought.

She felt a sudden rush of calm flow through her and she glanced at jasper, a small smile curling her lips. "Thank you."

He nodded, concern still flickering in his eyes as they walked towards the lunch room.

Edward and the others where already there, with bella of course. Sometimes seeing the human still annoyed her, she still thought bella was a threat and could expose them but of course the others didn't listen. And there was edward, acting like a depressed lovestruck puppy everytime he was away from her. Rosalie shuddered, it made her sick.

unfortunately they'd just walked into the cafetaria when she had that thought and she grinned as Edward shot her a fierce glare, pulling bella closer to him.

She rolled her eyes at him before taking her usual seat at the table between edward and emmett.

"-And that's how the turtle got cracks on his shell!" Emmett said, completing what rosalie assumed was probably another lame joke.

She had to grin a bit though, Emmett made was probably her favourite member of the family, regardless of how annoying he was.

"That got old the first time you said it, Emmett." bella muttered beside edward, a half smile playing on her lips.

Tanya mock-scowled at her "Don't listen to him, Emmy" She said turning back to emmett who now had a fake hurt expression on his face. She ran her hands through his short curly hair and he frowned at bella before turning to pout at tanya.

"Hey dont call me that!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes at their bickering and frowned again as the dark feelings returned. She tensed visibly and felt her eyes darken as irrational rage flooded through her.

Edward grabbed her arm suddenly, pulling her out of her thoughts. She realised with suprise that she had stood up without realising. She sat down slowly, trying to shake the thoughts away.

"Rosalie... Your eyes. Control yourself." Edward said stiffly, his face tight as he watched her. She shifted away, pulling his hand off as she struggled to calm down.

She noticed the entire table was staring at her now. "what's happening?" She heard bella whisper to edward and he shook his head, his eyes focused on rosalie.

"We should be asking rosalie that. She's going to kill all the humans at this rate." Edward stated.

The others gasped staring at her. She shrunk back a little, shame flitting through her. "Its not..I-I'm trying to stop it, I don't know what's going on." She said, staring down at the table. "They're not my emotions...I can't make it stop."

She felt jasper trying to calm her but the feeling seemed to grow stronger instead, forcing her rest her head against the table and bite into her arm as she fought against it.

"I think it has something to do with the new student." She heard tanya said suddenly. "She's not human."

"What? How do you know?" Edward growled. He'd seen the new student in the human's thoughts throughout the day, though he hadn't been in any of her classes. "Why didn't you tell us? What is she?"

"Calm down Edward, I was going to talk to everyone about it." Tanya said.

"Her name is Sage. I don't know what she is, but it's not vampire or shifter. She seemed harmless but there was something about her, something dark, like an invisible aura surrounding her or something. She knew what I was and i think being in my presence caused her some kind of pain or discomfort."  
She then proceeded to relay her earlier conversation with the stranger.

"She knows what we are?" Edward hissed once she was done. "She could be a threat-"

His was cut off suddenly as the sound of distint voices met all their ears.

_"So, sage. you're from Europe eh?"_ a somehat loud voice said, drawing all their attention to the cafeteria doors. Rosie's eyes snapped open and she watched tensely as four figures appeared coming through the doorway. Two she recognised as the school twins, the only humans that knew about them, and the other as mike newton, one of bella's human friends. They slightly obscured the other person from view, making rosalie unable to see from her angle.

"There she is... Sage." She heard tanya say under her breath.

They watched as the four sat down at bella's old table quite far away from theirs.  
"Dammit i can't see her," Rosalie complained quietly. She tried to shift slightly to get a better look but others joined the girl's table and blocked her view even more.  
They listened carefully as one of the twins introduced the new student as their half sister, causing a number of eyebrows to be raised.

"Think that's true?" Alice asked, hearing the introduction. The news surpised them all. They'd known the Vison family for a long time, carlisle had trusted their father enough to tell them their secret. Though he hadn't technically told Thomas, the man seemed to know it for himself. They still didn't understand why he knew so much vampires anyway.

Edward shook his head. "Thomas would have mentioned having a daughter at some point... He's known us for a long time. Beside's according to tanya she's not even human so she can't be related to them. They're hiding something."

Just then another one of the humans seemed to lean over the table, closer to the girl. She rambled a bit before rosalie heard her ask sage something about not being able to talk.

She arched an eyebrow and glanced at Tanya, hearing this.

Tanya shrugged, meeting her curious gaze. "She's apparently autistic or something. she can't talk. She has to write down whatever she wants to say. i can't tell if its just a cover up or not but so far it seems legitimate."

She heard one of the twins say something about going to get some food before he stood up, the rest of the table following suite and heading for the lunch line and leaving the new girl alone on the table.

Rosalie saw her for the first time and felt her breathe catch in her throat as she examined the girl. Deep green eyes contrasted perfectly against smooth, lightly tanned skin and messy, slightly curly shoulder-length pitch black hair. She was dressed simply, in a long-sleeved turtle neck shirt and rosalie could see a hit of black jeans underneath the table. As she watched the girl buried her head in her hands and before rosalie could stop herself a growl escaped her lips, anger exploding through her. Something about this person suddenly filled her with the strongest rage and hatred.

The girl's head shot up instantly and their eyes met. A blur emotions seemed to run through the girls face. Shock, confusion, pain and more shock.

She could feel herself shaking, a snarl building up in her throat. She stood up suddenly, brushing past humans and trying to keep her pace normal as she rushed out of the cafetaria, ignoring her families calls after her. She had to get out before she did something she would really really regret.

This is what she'd been feeling all day, rage towards that girl. That... monster.

_'Monster?'_ She thought, trying to calm her thoughts as she ran. 'i don't even know what she is! where did that come from?"

She ran as fast as she could, flitting far away from the school too fast for human eyes to follow. She was increasingly aware of a presence catching up with her.

"Go away," She growled, assuming it was one of her family members after her.

She slowed down, coming to a stop in the middle of the woods, her head ringing furiously.

"I said go awa-" She froze as she inhaled sharply. A strong scent hit her nose and she gasped slightly, feeling her arms twitch in anger. The scent completely contrasted against her feelings. It was rich and warm. If scents could be warm. It was strong and musky and reminded her of woods mixed with honey.

_'Nope. Definitely not my family.'_She thought, turning around slowly.

Sage stood a few feet away from her, green eyes focused intently on her face. She seemed confused for a moment but as their eyes met again sage stumbled backwards, her eyes widening.

"You! What the hell are you? what are you doing to me!" Rosalie yelled, stepping closer to the girl, her eyes turning pitch black in anger.

The girl flinched slightly, her face filling with so much pain that it made rosalie step back slowly. Her emotions where on overdrive. She felt unimaginable anger towards the girl but at the same time, there was something else...Something...

"Well? Say something god dammit!" Her rage returned to her at sage's silence. She knew she was being irrational, after all tanya had told her that the girl couldn't talk but she could help herself.  
In a split second she was standing in front of the girl, growling menacingly. Sage didn't even flinch, just stood, staring at the ground and not meeting her eyes.

Rosalie battled with herself. She wanted to attack the girl so badly, but something else conflicted that instinct. the thought of hurting the person in front of her filled her with dread.

"Dammit!" She exclaimed, and before she could stop herself she pushed the girl with unimaginable strength and watched in horror as the sage crashed into a large tree 30 feet away before sliding to the floor and rolling to her back. The girl hesitated slightly before standing up slowly and rising to her feet. She didn't seem to be hurt at all but her breathing had become deep and forced.

"Rose!" Alice said, apeearing beside her with wide eyes. She heard and noticed jasper, emmett and tanya appearing next to her, their faces shocked and concerned as they tensed beside her but she ignored them, her attention soley focused on sage.

"Rose what's goi-" Emmett started but she cut him off.

"Fight me," She growled out, glaring at sage. She heard as the others beside let out suprised sounds at her request but she continued to ignore them.  
She didn't really want to fight sage, the thought of hurting the girl filled her with pain, but she couldn't help the rage she still felt. Something in this girl had awoken the most primal part of her and it screamed for her to destroy sage.  
She watched as the girl stiffened and noticed with interest that the girls eyes were now pure gold, matching the rest of her family's. She heard the others gasp in suprise as they noticed this as well.

"What the-" Tanya started but she stopped, tensing as sage began to shake. she trembled furiously and clutched her chest, her eyes squezzing shut as she staggered slightly.

As they watched something seemed to glow from beneath her shirt, there seemed to be a faint dark glow of intricate designs glowing from beneath the thin fabric of sage's shirt. Before rosalie could examine it closely sage's eyes snapped open and she let out a pained groan, staggering backwards and shaking her head.

She pulled something out of her bag extremely quickly and wrote something on it before throwing the object on the ground towards rosalie. Another shudder seemed to rush through her and she clutched her chest in pain. She looked up, meeting rosalie's eyes one more time and rosalie saw the most hurt she'd even seen in her life in the girl's amber eyes. She seemed to be having an internal battle of some sort and it looked painful. Rosalie could feel her anger subsiding thanks to jasper's input and she was left with guilt and another feeling she still couldn't place.

"I'm, I..." Rosalie started, stepping forward but sage turned around swiftly and left as fast as she'd come, a dark blur as she raced away.

She walked forward and picked up the object sage had thrown, realising it was a small white board as she read the words.  
**'I'm sorry.'**


	3. Chapter 3

**My apologies for the delay, to make up for it I'm updating with two chapters! (this being an extra long one)**  
**Just another disclaimer: I don't own twilight, don't sue me  
Great thanks to everyone who has favourited/reviewed/alerted this story, it's a huge boost for me!**  
**Now, without further rambling, onward we go!**

* * *

'no, no...NO!' Sage internally yelled as she ran. She wasn't sure how far she'd been running but she hoped that it was far enough. Her entire body was burning from the inside, pain took over her senses and she doubled over, clawing at her chest. She could feel her tattoos burning against her skin as they moved painfully against her. She hadn't felt this since that day so long ago... With a snarl she ripped off the shirt, falling to her knees, placing her hands on the ground in front of her as she tried to control her breathing. She didn't know where she was, but from the strong scent she could tell she mustv still been in a woods of some sort.

_'Damn you, you filthy scum! you can't take over me, stop this!'_ She thought. Pain burned through her and she fell foward, clawing violently at her chest and stomach as she began to tremble.

A cold laugh echoed throughout her mind and she stiffened.** "_Tsk tsk, dear child, why do you fight me so? your attempts are futile."_ **The voice whispered, calm and dark. "**_you cannot fight your own self..."  
_**  
_'Damn you! you aren't me.'_ she growled internally, squeezing her eyes shut. '_you will never be me.'  
_  
_**'Ah, but I am, young one...a different part of you, just as your inner wolf is. you accept that animal freely, but refuse to accept me?**_' the demon almost sounded insulted.

She could feel it pulling fiercly against her restraints and she groaned in pain. _'my wolf is not a bloodthirty curse!'  
_  
Memories of the past few hours flitted through her mind and she whimpered at the image of that vampire looking at her with so much hatred. She didn't understand what was happening, from the moment she saw the vampire there had been something, a strong pull, she was everything, she hadnt been able to think of anything else. She'd followed the vampire as she left without even realising what she was doing, not knowing the vampire was running away from her._ '_

No..she can't be my... I can't imprint, its not possible..' she thought, shaking her head.

The voice laughed, the voice becoming louder within her mind, reminding her that she wasn't alone in her thoughts.

_'_**_Of course she is, but she despises you, just like your fellow lycans, she despises me. love makes you weak, child. even weaker than you already are. Your love for your parents, your love for your new so called family, and now your love for this vampire. I can't allow it to happen, allow me free and I will show you what true power is. We need nothing else, no one else._'**the voice laughed again.

Anger like no other flooded through her suddenly and she snarled, her body twitching with a new form of pain as her wolf awakened.

_'how dare you...'_ she thought as her rage grew, her body trembling violent. she felt her jaw burn as fangs replaced already sharp teeth and her hands shifted into claws._ 'HOW DARE YOU MENTION MY PARENTS!'_ in a quick rush of pain she was in her wolf form,

raven black fur glistening and rising sharply in her anger. _'After what you did...i will never forgive you! You will never be me!'_  
she could feel the demon subsiding from the might of the wolf, the force of her rage pushing it back into its half opened cage.  
Her demon laughed one last time as the internal cage closed shut.

_**'It was what 'you' did, child. Don't blame me for their deaths."**_ The demon hissed. _**"you may think you can control me as a wolf young one, but soon i will take over. i will make you stronger. it won't be too long from now, 6 months to be exact.'**_

With that her mind became silent and sage collapsed to the ground, her heart thrumming violently in her chest.  
After so long, she thought she had this part of her under control, though she'd sealed it completely, but everything was coming undone. She ran her hands through her hair, breathing heavily.  
She had six months to learn to control the demon. on her 17th birthday she'd grow into her powers fully, and if the legends where correct, she would lose control and lose herself to the demon side.  
She couldn't let that happen, she would never lose again, not after the first time it happened. Images of the vampire..her mate, flashed through her mind and she whimpered. It shouldn't have been possible for her to imprint, the whole point of being what she was was not being able to mate, how could this have happened? how could she have imprinted on someone who despised her so much? She remembered the way the girl looked at her with so much hatred and sage felt a pain like no other...the vampire hated her because of what she was, what she couldn't control. The demon had successfully taken everything from her, her family and now even her imprint. This was her curse...she would be alone forever.

She pulled back her head as an agonised howl ripped through her.  
She'd lost everything.  
-

Rosalie looked up, her family all pacing around their large living room, most eyes focused on her. She kept her head down, not meeting their eyes. The shock of what had happened still hadn't completely passed.

"Really rosalie, what was that? '_fight me'_?" Alice said and she looked up to meet the smaller vampires confused face. "What exactly happened?"

She sighed, uncomfortable from the stares she was receiving.

"I...I don't know." She mumbled. "It was strange, i don't know what came over me. It was intense anger i couldn't control it, all i wanted was to...destroy her, or something. But then there was something else, like i anger wasn't mine though, it was just something about the girl that drove me mad."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle said, stepping closer to her.

"It was like i explained before," Tanya said suddenly. "Like a weird, dark force around the girl, but it seemed to affect rosalie more than us. It wasn't even so noticable to me."

Carlisle eyebrows raised at the new information and he paced back and forth thoughtfully.

"Do we know what she is?" Esme asked, resting a gentle hand on carlisle's tense shoulder.

"No," Edward muttered, his fist clenched. "It was dangerous, and we need to hunt it and destroy it before it does something to us! I dont understand why we're even still here, it could have hurt rosalie, we should be going after that thing!"

Before rosalie could stop herself, she was on her feet, snarling. "Shut the hell up Edward, she is not a thing!" She growled. The others stood stunned by her sudden outburst for as edward just stared at her wide eyed before frowning.

She was surprised herself by her reaction and she sat beck down slowly, trying to calm her thoughts. _'What the hell is going on with me?_' she thought She didn't understand why sage had affected her so much, it almost scared her.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts and ignoring edward's sharp glare.

"I dont know what she is, but i cant see her, just like the shifters. " Alice said. "well i sort of can but its just a dark blur really, doesn't mean much. Right before she left there was something...glowing from under her shirt.."

"Like a tattoo of sorts," Jasper finished. "We couldn't get a good look though. There seemed to be something happening with her, like a change of some sort. I couldnt feel her emotions but she seemed to be in a lot of physical pain."

Rosalie looked down at the object in her hands again, the small white board. Some of the erasable ink had faded but she read the words clearly again. **'I'm sorry.'**

_'Sorry for what? what could she be sorry for? I had attacked HER for goodness sake_.' Rosalie thought. She felt guilt run through her again and she frowned, shaking it away. What did she have to feel guilty all for? for all she knew the girl could be extremely dangerous and out of control. She could be-

"A danger to forks," She heard edward complete her thoughts and she glared at him.

"Get out of my head, pretty bod." She growled, blocking her thoughts. He just snorted, turning away from her.

"Rosalie, Edward, we dont need these arguments right now." Carlisle said loudly, a frown forming on his face.  
"What we know so far is this: the girl isn't human and is neither vampire or werewolf. She could be potentioally dangerous and a threat to forks. If she's dangerous we need to find her and stop her before she does harm."

"Thomas would never bring a threat into forks," Esme said uncertainly. "He knows about us, and if she does as well then he may have told her or she sensed it for herself. I think we need to arrange a visit with him before making rash decisions. She might not be dangerous at all, Thomas has a family after all, would he bring a threat into his own home? I doubt it."

stiff nods circled through the room in agreement and carlisle sighed, placing a hand to his temple. "Well I guess I must make a call to an old friend.." he said queitly.

Suddenly a sharp pain exploded through rosalie and she whimpered, clutching her head. She could feel nothing, hear nothing but pain, suffering. She bit her lip to keep from screaming as she clutched her head trying to demolish the agony. She could hear the others shouting her name but couldn't respond. A pair of green eyes filled her vision before disappearing suddenly, along with the pain. She gasped, her eyes flying open as she looked up at the faces of her family, all standing around her.

"Rose!" Esme said, moving closer to her with worry in her eyes. "What's happening? Whats wrong?"

She shook her head, still gasping from the sudden phenomenon. "I...I dont k-know" She breathed out, rubbing her temple. She straightened out, trying to ignore the aftershocks as her emotionless mask slid back into place. "I'm fine, guys. Really." She mumbled, not wanting to admit how shaken she was.

She knew they didn't believe her but they dropped it, casting her worried glances before turning back to carlisle.

"I'll give him a call now." He said to all of them before disappearing into his study, glancing at rosalie one last time.

She frowned, wondering if that girl had something to do with what she'd just felt. Was she in pain..?

"I'm going to see bella," Edward announced suddenly like anyone cared.

"Say hello to her for me dear," She heard esme say and rosalie rolled her eyes, leaning into the couch even more and closing her eyes.

No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get rid of those that face. those eyes...  
"Sage..." she whispered silently to herself, the name rolling off her tongue strangely. What _was_ she?

-

_Sage looked around her, her hair blowing softly from the cool breeze as she stood in a small high-fenced garden. beautiful flowers of all kinds grew there, framing the well cut rectangle of smooth grass in the middle where she stood. She realised she was in a younger form of herself and saw a woman standing over her, much taller than she was._  
_The woman was beautiful, with long, rich, raven-coloured hair down to her back and a kind smile, deep green eyes staring at her and sage grinned back, reaching towards the woman._  
_Before she could make contact she was in a different scene, a medium sized room with a table at the corner and a shelf of old books pushed against the wall. She looked down to see she was now in a 12 year old version of herself, before turning her head to look at the man sitting at the small table. The man turned suddenly, noticing her for the first time and stood up. He was very tall, lean and well built, dressed in a pair of dark trousers and a shirt. A dark brown, neatly cut beard suited his face perfectly, matching the messy array of cropped brown hair on his head.  
_  
_"Uncle," She whispered quietly, as she stared at the familiar man, not meeting his strangly coloured eyes.  
_  
_"Sage.." He said just as quietly, his voice deep and warm. He stepped closer to her and leaned down to meet her hight. "Sage, god, i have missed you."  
_  
_Big arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a hug and she stiffened sliightly. "you're not real..." She muttered sadly, pulling away.  
_  
_Her uncle looked at her, a sad expression on his face. "I may be dead, child, but I am very real."  
_  
_she looked up him again. "What's happening to me?" She asked quietly._

_"I can't pretend to know what you are going through, sage," The man said honestly, standing back up. "What you are, its very rare... but it is you. You are powerful but have control over everything inside you, sage. You can fight this."  
_  
_"But the legends-"  
_  
_"Mean nothing. just stories." He said. "Like i said, i cant pretend to know the details of what you are exactly. but i know those legends aren't true. You will overcome the other side of you. you can control the demon. It is a part of who you are, just like the wolf."  
_  
_"But I am cursed.." Sage muttered, her shoulders slumping as she looked down. "What if i can't control it? I don't have anyone to turn to, uncle."  
_  
_"You are not cursed and you have me, I am always here, sage. So are your parents. So is your new family. So is your mate."  
_  
_Sage frowned. "you all are dead, and i could hurt thomas and his family. I can't let that happen. As for my mate..how did you know?"_

"I'm with you always, child. I know everything." He replied.

"It doesn't matter. She hates me for what I am. She could sense the demon blood, just like the lycans, even without seeing the tattoos. There is no hope."  
  
_she looked up to see her uncle observing her thoughtfully. "She doesn't hate you sage. She never could... you will understand soon."  
_  
_Before she could reply, the man turned away, returning to his desk and looking at her. "Sage, i cannot lie to you. There are many things to come, many battles, many misfortunes. But you can make it through, as you always have. Do not discredit Rosalie just yet. You must find Jason, he will help you."  
_  
_"Rosalie.." She whispered. "How did you know her name? Who is Jason?" She looked up and With suprise she noticed the man was  
gone. She turned around anxiously but found no traces of her uncle.  
_  
_"**Sage**!" A sudden voice startled her and she looked around again frantically.  
_  
_"uncle?" She called but could find him no where in the empty room.  
_  
_"**Sage**!" The voice called again, louder and she felt the ground shake beneath her, her vision blurring.  
_  
_"uncle.." She whispered one last time as everything faded to black._

-

"Sage!" The werewolf woke up to a sharp start, sitting up quickly. Thomas stood over her, worry etched into his face. "Sage, thank god, i thought something happened." He said quicky in relief, helping her up.

She felt her face redden as she realised she was naked and coughed embarrassingly as the adoptive father handed her some clothes. She quickly put on the boxers, trousers and a short-sleeved t-shirt, cringing at the exposed tattoos on her arms, it made her uncomfortable to leave them uncovered.

Thomas looked at her apologetically. "Sorry, they're all i could grab in a hurry." he said.

She looked at him tilting her head slightly in confusion and he glanced at her, understanding her silent question.

"I had a feeling you'd be here when the twins told me what happened. you always come here when you change, it was the first place you found when you shifted again for the first time after we found you. Besides, i could just sense it." He said.

She looked around her in surpise, taking in the view of the dark isolated area. she hadn't even realised she'd uncounciously ran to this part of the woods. Indeed the surroundings where familiar and the musky scent of the woods filled her nose and she could pick up the sound of rushing water nearby. The sky was dark and she wondered how long she'd been passed out for.

"I understand you met the cullens," Thomas said as they walked to his truck. She tensed visibly and he sighed beside her, getting into the drivers seat as she sat in the passengers side beside him. "I'm sorry sage, i should have told you. I have no idea why it completey skipped my mind. I'v gotten so used to thinking of the cullens as harmless and friends, it didn't occur to me to tell you what they where beforhand. I should have been more careful, i put you in danger." guilt laced his voice and sage opened her mouth reply but no sound came out.

she frowned and turned her head to the window as they drove.

Sometimes she wondered if Thomas was nuts. He knew what she was, he knew she wasn't just a regular werewolf. It confused her why he would put his family at risk by bringing her into his home. Didn't he understand what he was doing? The danger he was getting himself into? She would have to leave soon, she couldn't risk harming the Visons, not after everything they'd done for her. He wondered if Thomas even fully understood exactly what she was, if he knew so much about supernaturals he should have known just from looking at her tattoos. They marked her as maledictus. Cursed. A demon.

As if sensing her thoughts, thomas glanced at her, frowning slightly. "Listen, sage. I want you to know, the cullens mean no harm. They have been around for hundreds of years, living in peace, hunting only on animals."

_'That would explain how controlled the Tanya girl seemed in class,'_ Sage thought, images of the dark haired vampire flashing through her. She had to admit she'd been surprised at the concept of vampires attending human school. she'd never come across their kind before, but she'd heard of their need for blood.

"They should not have been able to sense what you are," Thomas continued and she stiffened.

_'Only one of them did...'_ she thought, her face darkening.

"I want you to understand this, Sage. You are my family now, you are my daughter. You are family to all of us and I never want you to doubt that. I don't know anything about your past but i know this here and now. From the moment we found you, you became a part of my family and i will never put you in danger."

_'It's not me i'm worried about, thomas.'_ She thought sadly as he continued on.

"I understand fully well exactly what you are. I have never come across a hybrid like you, it is very rare of course. But i recognised those tattoos as soon as i saw them the first time, and so will Carlisle when he sees them."

Her eyes widened at the new information and she turned to him, a silent question on her lips.

"I'll explain later," He said, noticing her look as pulled the car into their small driveway when they reached his small house.  
She got out, stretching slightly as her hair fell messily over her eyes. She realised it had grown slightly longer from her recent change and she frowned, running her hands through it.

"I have been in contact with Carlisle, he is the head of his coven. I figured he would call anyway, he wanted an explantion for what you are." Thomas said. "He thought you could be a threat."

Sage snorted. _'well he thought right.'_

They walked into the house and almost instantly she was met with two identical, worried faces in front of her.

"Sage! Jesus you scared the hell out of me! I thought something happened to you!" Jayden exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her as they entered the living room. She tensed first, before willing herself to relax in his embrace. It had taken her a while to get used to any sort of physical contact but it had become easier with the twins. Zack hugged her next, worry lacing his voice as he said. "God, Sage what the hell happened? Why did you take off after the cullen?"

She shook her head, not willing to explain her encounter with the blond vampire. She wasn't even sure why she'd gone after the girl anyway, she hadn't seemed to be in control of her body at the time.

Thomas turned to Sage, gesturing for her to follow him into his office. "I need to talk to you about some things, okay?"

Sage nodded stiffly, shooting the twins a reassuring look before walking with him into the small, messy office. Papers stood flayed around on the floor and on his big desk. A huge bookshelf, filled with old looking books and papers covered up an entire side of the wall and desktop computer rested on his table. He sat down, gesturning for her to sit at the chair opposite him before handing her small board and pen, similiar to the one she'd left behind with the vampire.

"Firstly Sage, i must ask," Thomas said, looking at her through his glasses. "What happened? The boys said one of the cullens went nuts and ran off, and you chased after her with the rest of the family after you. They couldn't follow so they didn't know what happened next. Did they sense what you are? did they attack you?"

**'Only one of them sensed me.'** She wrote, showing thomas the board.

He frowned, wrinkling his eyebrows. "Carlisle said there was a confrontation of sorts? With his daughter, Rosalie. was she the one?"

Sage frowned, trying but failing to wipe away the image of the vampire from her mind, but she couldn't get rosalie out of her head. She remembered the long, wavy blonde locks, falling down to the vampires back, and her flawless face. Even in anger her golden eyes shone so beautifully. seductive red lips parted slightly, marble-like skin glowing ever so slightly. God she was so beautiful... It was the first time Sage had fully allowed herself to think of the vampire she'd so cruely imprinted on and she lost her self in the memory, painful need and longing rushing through her. Then she remembered the vampires hatred, her cruel smile. Rosalie would never love her, it was hopeless. She felt pain rush through her and her shoulders slumped, her face hardening.

"Sage?" Thomas said and she looked up at him, realising she'd completely forgotten he was there.

She considred admitting that she had might have imprinted on the vampire but decided against it. She'd rather just forget the whole thing, maybe it was a mistake. Maybe she hadn't imprinted at all, maybe it would go away.

**'I don't want to talk about it. She didn't attack me.'** She lied. and thomas raised an eyebrow, reading her words, before nodding slowly and sighing.

"I have arranged a meeting with carlisle and his family." He said softly. "We are good friends and I do not wish to strain our trust. He would like to meet you and know once and for all that you are not a threat to his family or forks. He is very interested in meeting you, i explained that you where not a danger and he'll be coming over with his entire family to get a proper introduction. I'd like to officially introduce as my daughter."

Against her will, she felt her heart beat quicken sharply at the prospect of meeting rosalie again, but she ignored it, focusing on what thomas had said.

**"But I am a threat, thomas.**" She wrote. **'I do not understand why you have risked your family by bringing me here. I almost lost control today, to my other side. I could harm you all. you should have left me."  
**  
Thomas's eyes softened "Sage," He said gently, leaning closer to her. "you ARE part of this family. Its been a year now and you need to accept that this bond runs deeper than blood. I understand it is difficult to talk about your past and i will never push you to do so, you will when you are ready. For now you must understand that from the moment I found you, you became a daughter to me."

Sage felt her heart knot at his words. she had been with them for over a year and she still found it hard to come to terms with how they had so easily accepted her. She had never experienced this kindness with anyone but her mother and uncle.

**'Thank you, thomas.'**

"Dont ever thank me, sage." Thomas said, his voice laced with seriousness and emotion as he stood up.

"We will meet with the cullens tomorrow evening. I thought it might be best for you to return to school tomorrow to avoid missing another day when you only just started. the cullens may or may not be there, depending on how in control carlisle judges them to be, hopefully we will not have a repeat of today."

She nodded at him, rising to her feet as he returned to his desk.

"And sage," He said as she turned to leave. She turned back around to face him as he adjusted her glasses on his face, a habit Jayden had probaly picked up from the middle-aged man.

"I don't know what happened between you and rosalie but i want you to know you can talk to me always."  
she nodded at him, sighing.  
She would tell him about the imprint soon, once she figured it our herself. He knew a lot of werewolves after all, he may have been able to deal with it, but she wasn't ready to talk about it yet.  
She handed him back the board and nodded at him one last time before leaving.  
Thomas watched the her go, a sigh dying on his lips. He wasn't sure of the exact details of what had happened between sage and the cullen but he hoped for her sake that it wouldn't repeat, it bothered him that a vampire had even sensed her demon blood in the first place. Vampires couldnt sense lycans or demons and the fact that rosalie had disturbed him. He remembered meeting the blonde haired beauty once when Carlisle had first introduced him to his entire family.  
He had to admit she hadn't been the nicest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is as promised, Second chapter of the day!**  
**Review and it will make me happy.**  
**I will give you cookies if you make me happy.**  
**I will also keep making all my chapters as long as they are not =) (oh don't you just love bribery?)**  
**Seriously though FF's made it even easier to review now, just type in a little message of love at the end and I'll marry you  
**(In all seriousness though, please take the time to review or just let me know you're enjoying the story in any way. If i don't know people are liking the story or not It gives me less reason to keep on writing)  
**Onward we go!**

* * *

It sure didn't take long for rumours to spread around forks high.

A few people had seen Sage leave the cafetaria, practically chasing after rosalie, with the rest of the cullens following a few minutes after. No one knew what had happened but of course rumours spread like wildfire. Sage had heard the most ridiculious ones all day, they suprised even her.  
Some suggested there was some sort of family fued between the cullens and the visons and that the cullens had cornered sage to beat her up. Though of course with no injuries on her part when she showed up at school the next day, sage pretty much dismantled that rumour before it had a chance to bloom.  
Others implied that rosalie and sage had snuck out to make out in the janitors closet.  
Some suggested rosalie and sage where involved in a secret relationship and the rest of the family was trying to break them up.  
Others suggested drugs.  
Some suggested rape.  
Others suggested drugs _and_ rape.  
Some didn't comment on it at all. Which was great for sage, though that percentage of people rested with 3% of the whole school.  
She really had no idea how the humans came up with the ridiculous explanations, they didn't even make sense to her.

"So sage, what's going on with you and the cullens?" Mike whispered for the hundreth time as he sat down next to her in their first lesson.

"Yeah, we saw you take off with rosalie all of a sudden and you didn't come back." Jessica said equally as quiet, jealously tinging her voice as she took the chair at sage's other side, a pout on her spray-tanned face.

'Great i'm stuck between these two for an hour.' Sage thought, her mood darkening. She really didn't need this crap.

"Well? What's going on?" Mike asked again, his eyes shining at the prospect of gossip as he leaned even closer, his over-minted breath, underlined by the smell of toast an eggs assulating sage's notrils.  
She cringed away subtly, turning her head down as she wrote on her board quickly. '**Nothing.'**'  
They eye'd her suspiciously as they read her writing.  
"Really?" Mike asked. "It looked like you where going after rosalie when you ran off yesterday. Everyone's been saying you guys are dating." He accused Jessica pouted beside her.

"I guess the cullens have a knack for pulling in new kids." She said bitterly.

"Whoa, you and rosalie...that's so hot." Mike said, his eyes glazed over dreamily.

Sage's frowned just deepened, wishing both of them would disappear.

"But you're totally not interested in her are you?" Jessica's high voice rang as she scooted closer to sage, once again invading the werewolf's personal space as she rested her hand on sage's arm. "They're so many other hot girls here if you swing that way you know." She whispered suggestively before clearing her throat and leaning back.  
"Besides, Rosalie's a bitch. Thinks she's too good to date or talk to anyone in school. They're whole family's stuck up, can't believe bella fell for that edward jerk."

Sage felt her muscles tense instantly and a growl build in her throat at jessica's comment. No one insulted her mate. Ever. Not to mention the bitterness in jessica's tone suggested she'd probably tried with rosalie and failed. The idea of someone lusting after her imprint angered sage even more.  
She willed herself to calm down as she tried to shrug jessica's hand off her, but her body heated up, her wolf stirring within her senses in anger.

"Whoa girl, you're burning up!" Jessica whispered, pulling her hand away with wide eyes. "Oh my god you're so hot. I-I mean with your temperature, i think you have a fever or something. You're steaming."

"Way to hit on someone, Jess," Mike said, fighting a laugh.

Jessica blushed, pouting. "I'm serious! I think she's sick." She defended.

**'I'm fine.'** She wrote quickly, calming herself as she proceeded to ignore them both for the rest of the lesson.

The full effect of the imprint was starting to take hold on sage. she felt longing and pain build up inside her as she thought of rosalie. The image of the blond-haired godess was all she could see in her head.

_'Imprinting is the best thing in the world. It is the only gift of being what we are.'_ Her father had told her as a small child, referring to her mother. Isaac Feuer had never really spoken to his daughter much. He hadn't hated her, he protected her afterall. But he'd avoided her most days, only staying with her when her mother was unable to. He wasn't affectionate, sage knew what she was made him uncomfortable, but he looked after her anyway and treated her well, even though sage's birth had brought him sadness and humiliation. She knew he'd cared about her in some way, but her mother had been the only one to truly love and accept her. When the rest of the pack had found out what sage was they'd wanted her dead.

_Maledictus_ where curses after all, they couldn't allow her to live. It was tradition to kill any cursed wolves after all. But her mother had fought for her, and so had Isaac. He had been the Alpha after all, whatever he said went and he prohibited them from attacking his daughter regardless of what she was. Of course it didn't last long, the wolves revolted when she turned 8. The night it all happened...

She shook the thoughts away, glaring down at the table.

_'Best thing in the world my arse.'_ She thought to herself bitterly._ 'Maybe if i'm lucky she'll attack when I see her again.'_  
She remembered how close rosalie had stood in front of her, her intoxicating scent filling up her sense, beauty almost stunning sage completely. Her amber eyes glowed like diamonds and matched her silky hair perfectly. Even the vampires growl was enticing...

She could feel her pants become a bit tighter and a strange feeling build at the pit of her stomach at memory of rosalie. Blood rushed to her face as she fought to calm herself.  
She felt embarrassment rush through her. She was getting aroused from the thought of the vampire who looked ready to kill her? She'd never even felt anything like this before.

She groaned inaudibly, burying her face into her hands._ 'Dammit, I'm not some horny human.'_ She thought, a growl building in her throat. How could she go from sinking in despair at the memories of her parents to suddenly feeling arousal at the memory of the vampire who attacked her?  
Was this some kind of imprint side effect?  
She really needed to talk to Thomas.

Fortunately for sage, Rosalie didn't seem to have shown up for school that day, which was great, she wasn't sure if she could handle seeing her so soon. At the same time she tried to ignore the burning need that told her otherwise.

It wasn't until later in the day that sage met Bella Swan.  
She walked into her biology lesson, handing a short woman that was supposedly her teacher a medical note as she looked around for an empty seat. The scent of vampires filled her nose and her eyes snapped up, coming to rest on two familiar figures sitting at the very end of the room. One of them was petite, with chin-length, spiky black hair and pixie-like features. The taller vampire had curly pure blonde hair, framing his emotionless face. They both watched her warily and she frowned. Fortunately their scents didn't affect her as much as before so she ignored them, walking over to a pretty, brown-haired human girl seated next to the only empty chair in the room. The girl smiled and gestured her over, causing sage to raise an eyebrow.

"Hi, my name's bella," Bella said, smiling at the new student. She heard alice and jasper hiss out a warning but she ignored them. She knew Edward thought sage was dangerous and wanted bella to stay away from her, but stubborn as she was, she wanted to get to know the girl for herself.

"Sage right?" She asked, observing the new girl with interest.

Sage nodded, pure black, wavy hair falling over her green eyes slightly. She was much taller than bella, dressed in a long sleeved white shirt, black jeans and a thin black scarf tied securely around her neck. She also wore thin, dark, half-finger gloves, which caused bella to arch an eyebrow.

_'It's not even that cold,'_ Bella thought. Of cours she didn't know that sage had worn them to cover up the intricate tattoos which had begun to spread to her hands that morning.

In a way sage was glad. Thomas had explained a long time ago that she wasn't, fortunately, going to become some unrecongisable figure covered with a vine of tattoos. She'd shown him the latest ones on her hands that morning, dark violet intricate curves caressing her skin and he assured her that, from his knowlede of _'demon markings'_(as he called it) they wouldn't spread any further, hands always came last.  
At the same time the news put a sick feeling in sage's stomach. Her 17th birthday really was getting closer.

She turned her attention back to human next to her and watched her warily. So this was bella swan? She remembered the twins and jessica saying she was dating on of the cullens, edward or something. The girl had long, flowy deep brown hair and brown eyes to match. She looked nice enough, a gentle smile tiling her lips.

To her surprise bella tore out a piece of paper from her book and wrote; _"So are you really their sister?(Jay and zack?) I'm good friends with them. Our dad's are pretty close too."  
_  
Sage arched an eyebrow, before taking the pen and writing her reply. **"Thomas adobted me. He found me just over a year ago. I'v been with them ever since."  
**  
_"Found you? Where are you from?_" Bella wrote eagerly, glancing curiously at the mysterious girl.

Sage wrote, "**I was born in England. My father was orginally from germany but met my mother in london. After I was born we lived there until I was four but moved to germany afterwards.**" Of course that wasn't the full story but it was mainly true, she didn't really like talking about her past but she figured there was no point in hiding where she was born.

Bella's eyes lightened up and she wrote quickly. _"Oh that's interesting, so you're bilingual? You can speak german?"  
_  
**"I can't speak. But yes i understand both languages very well. My mother spoke latin also and raised me fluently in that as well."** Sage wrote.

_"Why can't you speak?" _Was Bella's reply.

Sage arched an eyebrow at the girl. Bella sure liked to ask questions..

**"Complications."** She finally wrote.

In honesty she actually wasn't sure why she couldn't speak. After she'd changed back, being a wolf for so many years, she'd gotten most of her human aspects back, even gained her ability to 'think' as a human, but everytime she opened her mouth no words could come out. She wasn't even sure she'd ever '_been_' able to talk, she definitely had no memory of ever doing so. Maybe she was born mute. She only seemed to be able to talk in her dreams with her uncle.

Bella pondered over the information for a while, a thougtful expression on her face. She turned back to sage who was also looking at her.

_"You're avoiding eye contact on purpose._" She wrote, matter-of-factly. Sage's eyes widened slightly, surpised that the girl had even noticed.

**"It's a habit."** Sage wrote, a sheepish smile tilting her lips and exposing a hit of sharper-than-normal teeth.

_"You're not human are you?_" Bella wrote.

**"No. you ask a lot of questions bella."** Sage wrote. She inhaled, taking in bella's scent. The girl was definitely human, but her scent seemed to be coated with the smell of vampires.

_'Probably from hanging around her boyfriend.'_ she thought. She tried not to inhale too much, the scent was almost painful to her nose, not to mention the scents of the two vampires sitting behind them.

"Sorry." Bella smiled sheepishly, speaking outloud. "Guess i'm just curious." She leaned closer to sage, her voice a low whisper as she said; "And so are they."

Sage didn't need to ask who '_they_' were. She turned slightly to look at the two cullens behind her. The male one seemed uncomfortable while the smaller vampire stared at her with a small smile, in the same way a small child would stare at the most amazing toy they'd ever seen. It unnerved sage.

She could tell they where mates. One of the perks of being half demon meant she had a third eye. Of course not in the literal sense, but it was almost like a sixth sense which she could use to see '_auras'_, transperant, spirit-like colours that surrounded a person. They where external reflections of a person's soul, and usually showed her a person's character and the current emotion the person was feeling. The blond vampire's was grey, a colour she associated with wariness, and his mate's was bright blue with curiosity and..excitement? Sage frowned, what was she excited about? She could tell they where mates because their aura's where entwined, something that only happened with true soulmates.

"I'll introduce you after class." She heard bella say and she turned back to face the front, just as the bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson. She stood up, swinging her shoulder bag across her chest. She hadn't listened to anything the teacher had said all day. She sighed, she'd have to start actually focusing in lessons if she didn't want to disappoint Thomas.

They stepped out the classroom and almost instantly the small vampire skipped in front of her, grinning. The action suprised the werewolf and she shifted back slightly.

"Hi, my name's alice! Sorry we didn't get a proper introduction yesterday," The small vampire said, almost bouncing. Sage wondered what she was so excited about, it made her uncomfortable.

"Well i see alice beat me to the introductions," Bella said, coming up beside her.  
"That's jasper," She pointed at the blond haired male who nodded at her, his gaze wary. she nodded back at him and alice.

"We're not really supposed to approach you until our meeting this evening but i think its safe to say we're all curious about thomas's daughter." Alice said as they began to walk.

"You live with him right?" alice asked. Sage nodded, hoping she wasn't about to be pulled into another round of questions.

"He's good friends with our father, Carlisle." Alice said. Carlisle had already told them last night that thomas had adobted sage. he hadn't said more than that though, only that thomas would tell them more at the meeting. From the vision she'd just had in class she knew the girl was no immediate danger. She still couldn't see her in her visions, but she could see rosalie's future quite clearly and it involved the girl in some way. Though it hadn't been very clear, she had a feeling it wasn't bad.

She had to admit she was extremely curious to know what the girl was. Like tanya had told her, sage seemed to have no distinct scent, so it was hard to guess what she could be.  
_'I guess i'll just have to wait til later today.' _She thought. She didn't really want to ask her now, in fear of making the girl uncomfortable.

She couldn't help but wonder what about the girl had made rosalie snap the day before, she seemed harmless, even shy in a way as bella asked her yes or no questions. Something about her persona made alice wonder if sage was used to talking to people.  
She noticed Emmett and Tanya heading towards them, with edward in tow. Edward growled low in his throat as he spotted sage, before stepping beside bella and glaring at alice.

"What do you think you're doing alice," He said, speaking extremely fast and low so bella and sage wouldn't here, though from sage's annoyed expression she could tell the girl could hear him. "You know we're not meant to talk to her until this evening. She could be dangerous."

"Relax edward," She replied, equally as quiet. "She's not a threat, i can tell. Besides she was going to meet us this evening anyway, might as well get introduced now. And she can hear you by the way."

He glared, before stiffening and looking at sage. He stared at sage, most likely trying to read her mind, but frowned deeply after a moment, a look of confusion crossing his face.

Sage glared at the vampire that had just arrived. So this was bella's boyfriend? He was staring at her in a creepy way that made her eyes turn slightly hazel as her wolf stirred. She bit back a growl as her annoyance grew but tried to ignore him.

"This is Edward," Alice said, though sage had figured as much on her own. She introduced the big vampire as Emmett, who grinned at her.

"And that's tanya who you already know," Alice finished. Tanya smiled at her and she nodded back at the familiar vampire. Fortunately her 'other side' didn't stir at all and she sighed in relief, glad the internal chains weren't failing her.

"Hey maybe sage should sit with us today," Tanya said, smiling at the werewolf.

"Tanya i don't think thats a-" Edward began to protest but was cut off by alice's bell-like voice

"Its a great idea! Rosalie's not here so we have a free seat, it'll give us a chance to get to know sage better."

Sage panicked a bit, she wasn't sure she liked the idea of sitting in a table of vampires. Of course she wasn't scared of them, but she was afraid of her demon react badly to being around them. After yesterday she wasn't prepared to take any chances.  
She began to shake her head but was saved by an annoying voice cutting through the air.

"Actually she's sitting with us, right sagey?" Jessica announced, appearing next to sage and grabbing the taller girl's arm and staring up at her. Angela and the others stood behind her. They waved and smiled at her and bella while jessica just glared at the cullens.

"Oh hi bella, didn't see you there." Jessica said sourly. Bella rolled her eyes at the other girl's attitude and ignored her.

Sage resisted the urge to shove jessica away from her but was glad for the distraction anyway. And what the hell was up with Jessica calling her _sagey_? She made a mental note to discuss that with the human later on. For now there was no way she was sitting with the cullens, she was willing to bet rosalie's scent would be on that table and she wasn't sure how she would react to that.

She shrugged and jessica began to pull her away. She glanced back to notice the cullens with amused expressions on their faces and bella rolled her eyes again at jessica's obvious antics before smiling softly at sage.

"We'll see you later, sage." Alice said after her with a smirk and she nodded, allowing jessica to pull her away with the others.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Lunch had been somewhat annoying because sage pretty much felt all eyes from the cullen table focused on her. It made her uncomfortable but she ignored them, trying-but failing-to focus on those on her table and the twins. It didn't go well because she couldn't get rosalie out her head. by the end of her last lesson she was practically burning alive with need to see the vampire again, it was painful.

_'I'll see her tonight.'_ Sage thought, but panicked slightly. What if she didn't come? What if she never came back because of sage. The thought caused the werewolf to wince, she didn't know what she would do if that happened. She should have known fighting an imprint was futile in the first place, but at the same time she knew she couldn't get too close to rose. Her demon's threat rang in her head and she wasn't going to risk it...at least not until she knew she had that part of herself under control.

The cold air relaxed her as she stepped out into the parking lot. She spotted her brothers waving to her and grinned slightly at them, pulling out her board and writing in it messily as she walked towards them.

**'I think i'll walk.'** She wrote and handed it to zack. He eyed her suspiciously.

"In this weather? its freezing!" He said.

She gave him a pointed look, reminding him she was a werewolf and he rolled his eyes.

"Well we'll see you at home then, we might be going into the city for a bit though" Jayden said, flashing her a smile.

He turned to zack. "Dude get in the car, i need to get home and eat. I'm starving, couldn't touch that crap at school."

Zack laughed at his brother. "I'm not the one that told you not to eat the school food! really you're such a drama queen jay, its not even that bad."

Sage rolled her eyes at the twins as they began to bicker about the school food, before waving at them and walking off.  
She wanted to change and run but knew it would be stupid to risk being seen, so she settled for walking instead. She found a small path through the woods and inhaled the scents around her as she walked, smiling slightly at the smell of the trees. It reminded her of the years she'd lived as a wolf, she loved the woods, and scents of nature. She felt herself relax and sighed as she thought of rosalie. She really hoped the vampire would show up at the meeting. She just needed to see her again.

As she walked she listened to the sound of her footsteps against the damp grass and the sound of her own heart beat. She could hear small animals in the distance and smell them too, suddenly feeling the wolf's urge to hunt. She ignored it and walked further. She'd gotten off the path towards her home but kept walking anyway, not sure where her feet where leading her.  
the sound of rushing water met her ears and she smiled, following it. She reached a small meadow and saw a small lake cutting through it, the water glistening beautifully from the dim sunlight. With a smile she walked forward and knelt on one knee in front of the lake, looking down at the reflective waters. Water always reminded her of her mother, it had been Veronica Feuer's _element_after all.

All werewolves belonged to an element, _fire, air, water or earth_. Packs were divided that way. Wolves from a particular elemntal pack usually had some affinity and connection with their element, and some of them, though not all, had the ability to control it. Both her parents had been greater wolves, lycans with some control of their element. Her father was from a fire pack and her mother belonged to water. Usually wolves looked down on "inter-elemental" bonding between werewolves of different elemental packs, this was only overlooked if a wolf imprinted on someone from a different pack, the case of her parents. And that was rare anyway.  
Of course her birth had done nothing help the tension that existed between packs from different elements. Being what she was only proved even further that wolves should never mate with other kinds, it would only result in a curse like her.  
Though she had inherited affinities and abilities over both fire and water from her parents, lake water was especially special to her. It reminded her dearly of her mother, sitting by the lake almost made sage feel like Veronica was there, sitting right next to her.

She sighed, sinking down to both her knees and rolled her sleeve up before plunging her right hand into the water. energy coursed through her and she stared into the lake, watching as a ball of water rolled against her open palm and shifted into the air. She smiled slightly, staring at the gleaming ball of water before letting it sink back into the lake.

_'Mother,'_ She thought, staring into the blue. She sighed. _'I feel like you would be able to hear me if i could speak out loud. I miss you mother, with all of me. In a sense i am glad i am unable to speak, words can never bring you or father back. Words can never express my guilt and anguish. Words could never properly explain how sorry i am. Words could not begin to express the hate i feel for myself. I will never forgive myself for that night. Losing you was the most painful experience, but knowing your death was my fault will always live with me. I hope that you can forgive me some day mother. I hope that i will see you again."  
_  
She sighed and let herself fall back slightly so that she was sitting on the grass, her legs stretched in front of her. She thought those same words almost every night. It almost like a prayer of sort to her..to Veronica Feuer, her mother.  
She leaned back, her hands resting on the ground behind her to support her weight as she closed her eyes, sighing. She listened to the sound of the running water and nature sounds around her for a few moments before inhaling deeply.  
That's when the scent hit her nose.

Rosalie growled in frustration for the sixth time as she walked in human pace through the large woods. Carlisle had suggested she take day off from school that day to avoid another encounter with the strange new student, but she couldn't get the image of sage out of her head and it was driving her nuts with frustration. She had no idea why she felt so drawn to the girl, it conflicted her emotions greatly. One hand thinking of sage annoyed her, but on the other hand she couldn't help the fact that she wanted to see the girl again.

She still didn't understand why she'd reacted so strongly the day before, carlisle said they would find out at a meeting with thomas that evening but she still couldnt help her impatience. Rosalie hated not being in control of her emotions. She hated not being in control of herself in general. It scared her the way sage's presence seemed to break down all her internal sheilds. She remembered how she'd felt as sage sped away from them the day before. Something about it had affected her deeply in ways she didn't even understand and it scared her. She hated fear. Rosalie hale had never been scared since...that day. She scowled, shaking off the memory. She almost wished she could bring that bastard back to life and murder him again, after what he did to her. To think she'd 'loved' him.

She guessed that's where her deep rooted hate for humans came from. From remembering what humans had once done to her.  
She walked deeper into the woods and her thoughts travelled to sage again. The girl was nothing she'd ever come across before. She knew sage wasn't human or vampire, and she wasn't one of those wet dogs either. At least she hadn't smelt like it.  
She knotted her eyebrows. Tanya had said before that Sage didn't have a scent but she'd caught the girl's scent just fine. It definitely wasn't like anything she'd ever smelt before, it had been so warm, so sweet and musky. She wasn't even sure how scents could be warm but it was the only she could describe it. Sage's blood didn't call to her like humans, but the scent was...strange. Appealing in the sense that she almost wished she could catch it again.

Her imagination must have been extremely vivid because for a second she almost thought she could actually smell it. She inhaled again and gasped.

Nope, this was definitely real.

She looked around and realised she'd wandered to an unfamiliar part of the woods. She'd been to lost in her thoughts to realize she'd walked this far. Fortunately she hadn't wandered past the la push borderling by accident, just an unfamiliar section of the woods towards the outskirts of forks.  
She inhaled again and followed the scent, though she wasn't sure why. She knew who it belonged to and wasn't sure she wanted another meeting with the girl but she couldn't help herself.  
She walked through some trees, being extra silent as she scent grew stronger. She stopped beside some trees at the edge of the woods and came across a small wide lake, and sure enough, kneeling down on the grass at the other side of the lake was the source of her recent frustration.  
Sage.

She waited for the anger she'd felt the first time to come but, to her suprise, it never did. She shifted closer to the trees, careful not to make a sound as she watched sage from the her side of the lake. The lake was very long but probably just about 50 feet wide. She could probably jump over it if she needed to.  
She noticed sage's hair seemed slighly longer than it had been yesterday, messily falling past her shoulders in wavy, raven-black waves that fell over her eyes as usual. Again rosalie bit back a gasp at the girl's eyes. They where the deepest green she'd ever seen, perfectly in harmonizing contrast with the loosel curled pure black hair falling over them. The girl reminded her of beautiful ancient roman sculptures she'd seen on of her family's visits to italy. Her name was latin after all, _'Sage.'_It meant 'wise'. She probably did have some latin heritage.

She watched as the girl knelt and stared into the lake. She seemed lost in thought and there was sadness written on her face as she knelt.  
For a moment rosalie found herself wishing she knew what the girl was thinking. She remembered standing in front of her the day before, she'd had that same pained expression on her face. Rosalie felt guilt course through her. '_Is she sad because of me?'_  
She shook the thought away, scowling. Why should she care? She didn't even know the girl and vice versa. Here she was comparing a complete and possible dangerous stranger to roman sculptures. What the hell was going on with her?  
She noticed as sage leaned back suddenly, stretching out her jean-clad lean legs and sitting down on the grass, her eyes falling shut.  
Rosalie watched her for a few moments, taking in the site. she seemed extremly calm with her eyes closed, her lips slightly parted as she breathed.

_'God what am i, some kind of stalker?'_ Rosalie thought to herself, scowling again.

She was glad the anger she'd felt before when she'd first seen sage was gone but that other feeling was still there. She didn't know what it was, but looking at the girl made it spark up in her chest...

She began to turn around when the girl's eyes snapped open suddenly and they widened. They both froze for some seconds, staring directly at each other. She noticed blood rush to the other girls face and she was in her feat in the next second, staring at rosalie. She noticed sage's eyes had taking a slight gold tint and looked more hazel than green. She stared at the girl and fought the urge to go to her. She could see an array of emotions rushing through sage's face and sage stepped forward, her lips parting as if she wanted to talk but she made no sound. Just stared at rosalie with an unreadable expression, her chest rising and falling faster than before.

Rosalie felt the weird emotion build up in her chest again and she almost jumped across to other side, to sage. Almost.

She kept her face emotionless as she turned around and walked away, unaware of the pain each step she took inflicted on the wolf she left behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoa apologies for the delay thy faithful readers and whatnot, got caught up in so much work its unbelievable! But enough excuses now, giving you an extra long chap to make up for it, chap 6 should be up in two days  
Thanks to all who'v reviewed, favorited, alerted and all that good stuff!  
**(P.S thanks for all the latest reviews guys! I apologize for the lack of spacing, i realize how annoying it can be lol. got that fixed and i'll try to fix it in all the other chapters and carry on from there. Glad to see so many people like sage! it makes me happy and you know what happens when you make me happy ;) *wink wink* alright enough of my lameness)  
**Onward we go!**

* * *

Sage frowned as she headed back home, her sad excuse of an encouter with rosalie thrumming at the back of her mind. She'd wanted to shout after the vampire but of course she was stopped by her apparent lack of vocal chords.  
The good thing was that rosalie hadn't seemed furious like the last time they'd met. She'd seemed...well she hadn't really seemed like anything, her face had been blank. BUt her aura had been tinted faintly blue with curiosity and another colour, purple. She'd never seen that colour on a person's aura before, and wasn't sure what to assiociate it with.

_'Dammit.'_ She thought. She wished she could speak to the vampire, better yet, she wished rosalie would talk to her, surely she must have been affected by the imprint in some way also?  
She sighed,wishing her uncle was alive, he would'v answered all her questions. maybe she could talk to thomas, he'd have to know something.  
It was 5 when she reached the house, Thomas stood outside waiting for her.

"Sage," He smiled, "Glad you're here, the cullen's should be here soon. Zack and Jayden drove into the city, figured they didn't necesseraily have to be here for the meeting."

She nodded at him as noticed he arranged some chairs and tables outside. She shot him a questioning look and he smiled.  
"Our living room isn't so big as you know, thought it would be better if we had this outside."

She nodded again and sat down. She wondered if she should tell him about her imprinting then, she really need some answers but something told her it wasn't the right time so she decided against it.  
"When my wife was alive we used to sit outside like this," Thomas said suddenly. She looked at him. He smiled softly, his eyes clouded with the memory.  
"Did i ever tell you how me and carlisle became friends?"  
She shook her head and he carried on.

"I moved here with Diane shortly after we met. Something about the small town appealed to her i guess. She'd always wanted a small house somewhere to raise a family. So i bought this place." He gestured to the house.

"I met carlisle cullen after she became pregnant. He was working in the hospital she'd been admitted into and i knew he was a vampire from the moment i laid eyes on him. As you know, my father was a half breed, half human, half werewolf. He spent most of his life studying the supernatural world. he travelled around and he took me with him. I was familiar with vampires so i instantly recognised what he was. I nearly panicked at first, he was a vampire after all, treating my pregnant wife. I nearly lost it. But then i remembered he'd been working there for a long time, and his eyes...they where different. I'd never seen that colour on a vampire before.

"I pretended not to know what he was and stayed with him eversingle day when he took care of my wife. She had gotten quite ill during the pregnancy and i couldn't risk her health. Everyone in town regarded carlisle as the best so i had to trust him, trust him to take care of her.  
After weeks, months i began to loosen up around him, there was something so..'human' about the way he cared for Diane in that hospital. And it was all genuine. Not even just diane really, all his patients. Being around him with my wife so much led me to see him for who he really was. Kind. And his wife Esme, who worked as a nurse, so compassionate. It was hard to believe that they were vampires.  
When she went into labour i think we both knew she wouldn't make it. Her illness had progressed, regardless of all carlisle did to prevent it. It spread to fast and by the time she had to give birth she was so weak..so frail.."

His voice cracked slightly with emotion and by cleared his throat and went on. "She was dying, she couldn't give birth and carlisle knew the only way to save the twins was through a c-section. He delivered them safely and tried to save her too but there was no use, her heart was failing. So i told him. I told him to save her, to change her. I begged him. He looked at me with so much shock, he'd had no clue that i'd known but i urged him on. I was frantic, seeing so much of her blood..god she was losing so much blood, i couldn't watch her go. He got over his shock and asked me if i was sure, i was about to reply but she spoke. She grabbed my hand and smiled at me, such a weak smile, but her eyes shone for the first time in months. The way it always used to. She told me she loved me but didn't want to be changed. She said she would pass on and wait for me, we'd be together again soon."

Thomas sighed, his blue eyes filled with sadness. "I guess i don't need to tell you what happened next," He said, looking at sage.  
"She passed on and left our sons with me. Definitely not the most amazing start of a friendship, but me and carlisle shared something in that moment as she died. We both wanted to save my wife and that meant a lot to me. Of course he wanted to know how i knew about him so i explained, told him about my father's research and found out carlisle enjoyed research too. We became friends and he introduced me to his family."

Sage looked at thomas, understanding in her eyes. She didn't need to say anything, their faces said it all.  
"I told you that, sage, because i loved diane so much. I never gave up her, even when i knew she would die. Never. She made her decision in end but that was hers to make, mine had been to never give up 'until' she made her choice." He looked directly at sage. "I just want you to understand how important it is to never give up on the one you love. Even when they give up themselves."

Sage looked at him, wondering if he was trying to say something deeper but nodded, suprised but touched that he would share something like that with her. They looked at each other for a moment and smiled sadly, no more words needing to be said.  
The moment ended shortly as sage picked up the sound of approaching vehicles. she stood up and turned to see two cars approaching.

She wondered why the cullens even bothered to drive, she'd seen how fast they where anyway. They all came in two cars, the kids of the family stepped out of a silver volvo while carlisle and his wife stepped out of a slick black jeep.  
_'They must be rich,'_ Sage thought as her eyes unconciously scanned for rosalie. She felt her heart drob when she couldn't spot her.  
_'I forgot she hates me.'_ Sage thought, turning away. Suddenly her senses where introduded by a familiar scent and her eyes snapped back up and met directly with the golden ones of rosalie who had just stepped out from behind emmett. She didn't look at sage but sage couldn't help the way her heart beat increased dramatically in her chest.  
_"Damnit, i hate feeling this way for anyone."_ She thought, looking away and biting back a growl. It had been so long, without contact with others, sage had never really liked people anyway, and these sudden feelings for rosalie where disturbing.

"Thomas," she heard someone say and she looked up to see a young, flawless man with short, curled blond hair and a genuine smile walking towards them.  
She heard her adoptive father stand up beside her and thomas grinned back at his friend, walking forward to shake hands with him.

"Carlisle, welcome."

"You must be sage?" Carlisle said, turning to look at her with a soft smile. She nodded at him and he stretched out his hand.

"It is nice to meet you, I am carlisle and this is my family. I understand you have already met most of them."

She hesitated for a moment before shaking his cold hand and nodding at him. He didn't seem affected at all, the way rosalie had been the first time. He just stared at her with extreme interest in a way that creeped sage out and she moved away from him slightly.  
Carlisle stepped back and linked hands with a beautiful woman with long flowing auburn hair and kind eyes.

"This is my wife esme," He said and the woman reached forward carefully to shake hands with the werewolf, her gaze filled with curiosity.

"So warm..." The woman whispered almost to herself quietly, unaware that sage could hear her, before smiling at the girl. "It's lovely to meet you, dear."

Sage nodded, her eyebrows arching slightly. She had not expected the cullens to be so...nice. It unnerved her.

Carlisle introduced the rest of his family even though she already knew them and thomas invinted them to sit down on the chairs he had provided outside.  
She tried her best to ignore rosalie, who had chosen a seat as far away from her as possible, next to the dark haired pixie. It was difficult. Rosalie's scent seemed to be the only thing she could smell and her presence distracted sage and her eyes tinted slightly hazel.

"Well, you know why we arranged this meeting, thomas." Carlisle began. Thomas and sage sat next to each other, while he had arrange a line of chairs opposite them for the cullens.

"Yes, my friend." Thomas said. He placed a careful hand on sage's shoulder before going on. "I know that you have concerns about sage, what she is, who she is. I know as friends it is important to assure you that she's just a regular teen and means no harm. She is an important part of my family now."

Carlisle nodded, listening intently. "I hope not to come across as rude, but i'm sure you can tell that me and my family are all quite curious to know what she is?"

Sage frowned, not liking being spoken about like she wasn't there. Carlisle must have sensed her mood because he quickly went on.  
"Of course if it makes you uncomfortable you do not have to say, but i must admit that i have never come across anyone like you before, sage." He said to her, smiling softly.  
"From shaking your hand, you heat reminds me of the la push wolves."

Sage arched her eyebrow, yes thomas had told her a while ago about the wolf shapeshifters living on a reservation near forks. She couldn't help but snort silently as her wolf shifted against her senses. _'They don't know what real wolves are.'_ she thought instinctively.  
For some reason the thought of the shifters annoyed her. Sure wolf shape shifters where rare, the few shifters she'd come across before had all possessed the ability to transform into many different animals, not just one. It annoyed her that they had these ones audacity to call even themselves werewolves. Why they'd even want to in the first place was beyond her.

Thomas cleared his throat, looking at the cullens. She could see anticipation in their eyes as she stood up next to thomas.  
"Her body heat is familiar because she shares something in common with the shifters." He said.  
She felt her heart quicken, feeling rosalie's eyes on her.

"She's what you'd call a lycan. A true werewolf."

Gasps, went circulated the cullens and Carlisle's eyes widened.

"But, but they're extinct.." He said, staring at sage. "The volturi-"

"All lies," Thomas said. "The volturi never won the war with the lycans, the wolves just chose to live in secrecy. they had bigger problems."

"They're supposed to be dangerous!" The edward boy exclaimed, standing to his feet and glaring at sage. Sage glared back at him, annoyed by his presence. If only he knew.

"I can assure you, edward," Thomas said, equally annoyed. "Lycans are not the ones you should be concerned about here."

"So is this why your eyes changed to the same colour as ours yesterday? To gold." Jasper spoke up. "Our eyes are gold due to our diet, but your eyes turned gold, i'm assuming it has something to do with being, in no offence, an animal? A wolf?"

Sage nodded slowly, Jasper wasn't entirely right but he wasn't wrong either. Her eyes turned gold because it was the colour of her wolf's natural pack element. Her father had belonged to a fire pack, and all wolves of fire had golden eyes in their wolf form. Her mother had blue eyes when she shifted to her wolf form, due to being originally from a water pack. Air packs had grey eyes as wolves and earth packs had brown. Of course due to her mixed wolf bloodline, her eyes changed depending on her mood. As a human, they where naturally green, but they turned blue when she was especially in a peaceful or happy mood, Something extremely rare. But turned gold when her wolf was more prominent or she was experiencing heavy emotions.

"I found sage over a year ago, hiking trip with the boys." Thomas continued. "She was badly injured and so I brought her back to our home for treatment. I knew what she was the moment i saw her and i couldn't leave her there to be found by someone else. Especially if she was found by other lycans."

"Why's that? Surely other lycans would care for their own kind?" Esme asked and Sage tensed visibly, looking downwards.

"Sage is...different." Thomas said quietly. "Different from other lycans, she's something more. Carlisle would understand, but now is not the time."

Carlisle raised his eyebrow, a question in his gaze and thomas sighed, turning to sage. He gave her a questioning look and sage tensed even more.

"She's been living with you for over a year, you never told us?"

Thomas sighed. "She is a person, carlisle. not an animal, i did not think it neccesseray to announce her arrival to you. Beside's she was still adjusting to...things. I thought it would be best this way."

She felt like a lab experiment with the way they all stared at her.

"So what makes you so different from those dogs at la push then?" Her head snapped up at rosalie's sudden outburst and she stared in surpise for a few seconds, surpised that rosalie had even spoken. The insult annoyed her wolf, it annoyed her instinctively to be compared to shapeshifters. Like they could even begin to comprehend what a true werewolf was.  
She could hear carlisle scold the vampire for being rude but she kept her face expressionless, staring straight into rosalie's eyes.

_'You'll find out exactly what makes me different soon enough.'_ She thought, frowning and looking away from the vampire's sharp gaze.  
Thomas had agreed not to inform the cullens of her 'other side' yet, unsure of how they would react to the news. Werewolves they could deal with, but he wasn't sure of how they would react knowing she was a hybrid. They would find out eventually anyway.

She noticed the Edward vampire staring strangely at her and she growled in her throat, too low for even the vampires to hear.  
_'Mind reader,'_she thought. She knew supernaturals with such abilities existed but she'd never come across one before. She felt the sensation of the vampire trying to reach into her mind and it took all her restraints not to lunge at him. She knew he wouldn't be able to read her anyway, fortunately for him.

"Thomas, earlier you said sage is different, how so? How do lycans even exist at all?" carlisle's voice brought her back to reality. It annoyed her to be spoken of like she wasn't there but she knew they weren't doing it on purpose, its not she could speak anyway and she didn't want to slow down the conversation by relying on her rough writing.

"For starters," Thomas began. "Lycans are not extinct as i said before. The volturi's indeed battled with them and tried to wipe them out but they failed. lycans still roam in packs today but they keep to themselves there aren't as much as they used to be, packs are rare now. After they almost got wiped out the first time they evolved slightly to keep it from happening again. three in ten female wolves are born sun-crotch to ensure the passing of lineage and that the lycans are never in threat of going extinct again."  
Rosalie noticed sage shift uncomfortably from the corner of her eye when he mentioned the last part.

She was about to open her mouth to ask what thomas meant by sun crotch but decided against it. It wasn't like she cared.  
"Anyway," Thomas continued. "In regards to the differences between sage and other lycans, i feel that this isn't the right time to go into that... it also is not my place to say but you will find out soon enough."

Rosalie felt strange as she looked at the werewolf. Sage didn't meet her eyes, her face was tight and expressionless as she stared at a spot on the floor. She found herself wishing she could hear the girl's voice.

_'I wonder what it would sound like..'_ She thought.

Thomas turned her attention to her suddenly. "I understand you reacted badly to first meeting sage yesterday, rosalie." He said.

"Ah yes, we'd been meaning to ask about that." She heard carlisle say next to her.

She nodded uncertainly and Thomas sighed. "Yes it is explainable, it is due to the..other part of sage. like i said this will be explained in the future but normally Only other lycans are supposed to have the ability to do sense it, it invokes dark emotions and repells lycans. other creaturs aren't supposed to sense it but it makes sense you, rosalie would. It shouldn't affect you anymore now though."

"Why's that?" Carlisle asked, intruiged.

"She'll find out soon enough," Thomas said and rosalie arched her eyebrow, wondering what the human meant. She had to admit, the secrecy made her a bit uncomfortable, she felt almost eager to know what this other side of sage was but she knew she'd have to wait. As long as the girl wasn't a threat she didn't need to know.

"Why do you know so much about supernaturals?" Edward asked suddenly. Rosalie had to admit she'd been wondering the same thing. When she'd first met thomas she'd nearly freaked out, humans were not supposed to know about them and she wondered if carlisle had lost his mind bringing a human to their home, but the man seemed to know so much. There was something about him.

"My father was one. He was a half breed, half human/half werewolf." Thomas stated, taking in their suprised stares, even carlisle. Thomas had told him that his father knew a lot about supernaturls but he'd never said he had been one himself. "The gene didn't pass to me of course but i learned much from him and inherited a werewolf's natural mind block. Which is why you can't read my mind Edward. being a half breed meant he wasn't immortal like full werewolves, he passed away shortly before i moved here to forks."

"werewolves are immortal? How old are you then?" Emmett asked sage, speaking for the first time in the meeting.

"16." Thomas replied for her.

"How old would you be if you weren't immortal?"

"16." Thomas answered again and Sage nodded in agreement. "Oh." Emmett scrunched his eyebrows.

Thomas laughed. "Werewolves can choose to stop aging anytime they want after they turn 18." Sage nodded to support his point.

"So is the whole full moon thing true? you can only change on full moons?" Emmett asked again.

Sage shook her head. She had to admit, the attention she was recieving from the cullens unnerved her greatly, she was so used to isolation, she craved it in fact. She definitely wasn't used to being asked about what she was.

"Yes and no." Thomas said. "Lycans can change at will and from strong emotions but they 'have' to change on a full moon, the change is uncontrollable and very painful then. it's referred to as the 'moon curse'. There are many more things about lycans i could tell you but it's running late, it may be best to continue this discussion at a later date. Maybe sage will even tell of some things herself, she would know better than i do anyway."

As rosalie looked at thomas sage took the oppurtunity to gaze at the vampire, her heart picking up speed instantly. She tried to look away but the wolf wouldn't allow it, rosalie took up all her senses, she was all she could see, hear, feel, smell. God her scent was intoxicating. She was looking at a godess, how could she even be allowed to stare at something so precous...so perfect. She didn't understand how this was possible.

She noticed Alice turn her head sharply to stare at her with shock, excitement and suprise suddenly. Edward's head snapped up with and he stared at sage as well, then his shock was replaced by rage. He seemed to make a move to stand but sage noticed the pixie vampire grab his hand and glare at him. They stared at each other fiercly seeming to have an unheard conversation. Edward seemed to visibly relax but he still glared at sage.  
Where they angry at her obvious oggling of their sister?  
She shifted awkwardly and turned away from their gazes to stare at the ground.

"One more question?" Rosalie asked suddenly, staring straight at sage. "Why can't you talk? You can't really be autistic." She demanded. The frustration of seeing the girl stand there without saying anything annoyed her for some reason she couldn't explain. The dark feelings from before hadn't returned but being around the girl seemed to make rosalie's emotions go haywire and it was starting to frustrate her.

Sage frowned, and looked to thomas who was looking at her with a similiar expression. She didn't know the answer to the question herself, and thomas didn't either. They'd assumed she'd be able to talk after adjusting to being human again but she still couldnt and she was serious starting to suspect that she had never been able to.

"In all honest that is a mystery to both of us." Thomas said finally, receiving a couple of raised eyebrows. "In fact i would like to discuss it further with you maybe, carlisle. Maybe you would know better than I do. You might be able to help."

Carlisle nodded, before standing up and smiling at both of them. He had to admit sage hadn't been what he was expecting. From edward's and rosalie's reactions to her the day before he'd excepted to find an agressive and or dangerous-looking individual. Sage just seemed confused, anxious and uncomfortable, almost like she wasn't used to being around people.

"It has been great to meet you Sage, I apologize for any earlier misunderstanding. Any member of Thomas's family is a member of ours." He smiled at her and sage nodded back, suprised by his acceptance.

"We look forward to getting to know you more, dear." Esme said, coming beside her husband and smiling kindly at the teenage wolf.

"Indeed, i'm sure there is so much to learn from you!" Carlisle continued. Sage nodded again, still slightly uncomfortable from the way carlisle stared at her. They shifted away and began talking to thomas.

She felt her eyes travel unintentionally back to Rosalie who wa standing a few feet away. She couldn't look away, god she was truly beautiful. Her feautures seemed to have been carved from the finest marble, her hair blew like golden silk against the subtle wind. Her lips where the deepest red Sage had ever seen, not that she'd seen many, so perfectly shaped and sculpted.

She was tall, shorter than sage of course, but taller than most girls her age, probably about 5,10 or so. She was dressed fashionably, in a low riding silk top and a leather jacket over it that matched the trousers she wore. the clothes she wore clung to her skin beautifully, showing off her perfect curves. She noticed the rosalie wore a necklace with an unusual but beautiful pendant resting perfectly against the vampire's perfect chest. Her aura danced around the rosalie's beautiful form, a variety of blue, grey, and that strange purple colour that Sage couldn't place. As her eyes travelled back up to rosalies face though she didn't meet her eyes.

"I'll meet you all at home." Rosalie said suddenly to her family. They glanced at her curiously but didn't question her and sage tensed, wondering what the blond was up to. Rosalie turned back to sage suddenly and gestured to her, nodding towards the woods and walking away like she expected sage to follow. Sage stood frozen for a moment, her heart picking up speed before shooting Thomas a quick glance and walking after the girl, anticipation tingling her senses.  
-

"Firstly, stop staring at me. You'v been doing it all evening." Rosalie said once they reached the woods, not even turning to look at sage. She tilted her head and saw the werewolf glance away quickly, blood tinging her neck as she coughed and stiffened, pretending like she didn't know what rosalie was talking about.

Rosalie rolled her eyes slightly and examined her closely. She wondered why she'd felt suge extreme animosty towards the stranger when they'd first met, it seemed to be entirely gone now and she didn't know what to think about the werewolf before her. That other feeling was still there though, it made her uncomfortable because she didn't really understand it. It made feel like she wanted to be close to the girl, like she wanted to touch her.  
As she looked at the werewolf she noticed a few lone strands of pure silver hair she'd never noticed before falling over sage's right eye, it obviously wasn't from age and unless sage was into dyeing single strands of her hair then she figured it must be natural.  
_'Interesting'_ She thought.

Her eyes trailed down to sage's neck which was covered with a black scarf and she arched an eyebrow in confusion. Surely werewolve's couldn't feel cold, even the shapeshifters loved to show that off, walking around half naked and all. But every time she'd seen sage the girl was covered up completely, she even wore thin black half finger gloves.  
As she peered closer, she could make out something peeking from underneath the edge of sage's scarf. It looked like part of a tattoo. Her mind went back to the day before when something had seemed to glow from within her shirt. what was she hiding?  
Sage shifted uncomfortably suddenly, asjusting her scarf in a spilt second and frowning.

"I wanted to apologize for before..Out of respect for thomas. We'v known him for a long time." Rosalie muttered, looking at the girl.  
Sage didn't meet her eyes or react, just stared at a spot on her nose.

"I don't understand why i reacted like that, but i realise I owe you an apology. Here." She pulled out the small board sage had left with her the day before and pointed it towards the girl.

Hesitantly Sage stepped forward and Rosalie couldn't help but noticed the way sage's heart beat sped up and her muscle's tense visibly. She seemed to make extra attempt not to come in contact with rosalie's fingers as she took the board back, nodding at rosalie.  
They stood there for a few moments, avoiding eye contact without saying anything. For some reason rosalie kept expecting the werewolf to talk and it frustrated her that she couldn't.

Sage fought to calm her racing heart. She really didn't want rosalie to feel sorry, everything was her fault after all, her fault for being a monster. She wished she'd brought one of her marker pens with her so she could reply by writing but being so close to her imprint was distracting and unleashed emotions within her she'd never felt before. She knew her eyes had turned hazel by now.  
She held her breath to stop herself from drowning in rosalie's scent and reacting in a way she'd regret as they stood in silence. Everthing in her screamed for her to be closer to rosalie, to claim her as hers, to tell her she was her imprint, to love her, but she knew she couldn't let that happen. The vampire wouldn't accept her anyway and it would be too dangerous for both of them, all things considered.  
Sadness flitted through her emotions and she felt rosalie watch her. She couldn't bring herself to look into rosalie's eyes, it would be too painful.

"Sage?" Rosalie said unsurely, seeing the troubling emotions run through the girl's face.

Her head snapped up and her eyes widened slightly. It was the first time she'd ever heard rosalie say her name and the reaction was instantanious, her breath hitched and heat rushed through her. She fought to control herself and stepped back away from the vampire, turning away but not missig the quick look of hurt that flitted past rosalies face before the vampire's featured hardened again.

"Well, yeah...I should go back to my family." Rosalie muttered, turning to walk away.

She only taken a step before she was stopped by the sudden warmth of sage's hand on her arm. The motion stopped the vampire in her tracks as she was spun around to face the werewolf.

Her eyes met the now hazel-tinted ones of sage and she fought back a gasp at their proximity. Sage's hand was burning hot against her skin and feeling was indescribable. Being this close to the werewolf allowed her to examine the girl in perfect detail. Indeed she was taller than rosalie, her lightly tanned skin glowed fainlty from the diming sun filting through the trees. Her features seemed to be perfect, rosalie noticed the girl looked in a way that was both gently feminine and slightly boyish at the same time. she actually seemed younger for her age and from the way her lips where slightly parted in her ragged breathing, rosalie could make out the tips of sharp inscisors peaking through. Normally she would have ripped off the arm of anyone who dared to touch her, anyone..but with sage she was frozen, she couldn't react.

Sage's eyes were completely gold by now and the sound of her speeding heart filled Rosalie's ears.  
She wanted nothing but to run her hands through the werewolf's silky hair, to lean forward and press her lips against the scar she hadn't noticed before, a small faded white line going from the side of sage's jaw to her neck.  
The werewolf seemed to be struggling to make words come out of her mouth, after some moments she sighed and stepped away from rosalie, causing the vampire to feel a sudden sense of loss at the missing contact.

"Where did you get that scar?" rosalie asked suddenly before she could stop herself.

She noticed sage's eyes were still gold. She tilted her head and gazed at rosalie in a way that reminded the vampire of a puppy tilting its head in confusion. She followed rosalie's gaze and brought her hand up to left side of her jaw, tracing the line with a frown as she gazed at the vampire.

Rosalie looked away from the werewolf, stepping back further.

"Nevermind. I have to go." She muttered, watching transixed as the girl's eyes slowly shifted back to that deep green she couldn't get enough of.  
She turned around and was gone in an instant, not missing the way sage's lips moved in a silent goodbye as she stared after the vampire.  
-

When rosalie reached her home she was greeted instantly by tense vampires gathered in the living room. They're eyes all flew up to her the moment she walked in, revealing that they'd been waiting.  
She arched an eyebrow. "hmm?" She asked.

Edward was the first to respond. He shot up instantly, practically grabbing rosalie. "You have to stay away from that dog! She's just like those mutts in la push!" He growled, his eyes wide with anger.

She didn't even flinch, just arched an eyebrow and glared at his offending hand on her arm. Fortunately for him it wasn't the same arm sage had touched so his scent wouldn't affect the lingering feel of sage's touch.  
_'Whoa, where did that thought come from?'_ She thought.

Edwards hand tightened and he growled, reading her mind. "See! its already messing with her mind! I can't allow this to happen!"

Rosalie growled, pushing edward away with amazing speed. "Get the hell off me, human lover."

"At least i'm not a dog lover!" He retorted.

She snarled, much to her own surprise. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Now, now, please calm down both of you." Rosalie heard Esme say, walking to stand between them. "We can discuss this in an orderly manner, there is no need for this. Edward we aren't even entirely sure yet."

Rosalie looked at her. "What are you all talking about? What aren't you sure about? Whats going on!" She demanded, losing her patience.  
She really had better things to do with her time, like think about sage... She wiped the thought from her head before edward could catch it and steeled her mind. She really had no clue why she was thinking these things, she felt like growling in frustration. what the hell.

Carlisle stood up from his seat on the chair and walked up to hair, placing a soft hand on her shoulder.  
"Rosalie dear, it seems, thomas's newest family member may have..." He seemed to wince internally, not exactly sure how rosalie would react.

"That dog imprinted on you!" Edward bursted out.

"Shut the hell up edward!" Alice yelled at her brother, glaring at the fuming bronze-haired vampire. "We don't know that for sure, and it wasn't your place to announce it like that!"

Rosalie didn't really hear any them. If she was human the blood would have surely drained from her face now and her eyes widened.

_'No, no no'_ She thought repeatedly, placing her hands on her temples. She couldn't believe this, sage had imprinted on her? What the hell did that even mean? She had to admit she didn't know very much about the way imprinting worked for wolves, she only understood the tidbits edward had explained a long time ago after discovering it in the mind of the retarded la push pack leader, but she knew enough to know that this was a problem. Imprinting was about soul mates right? There was no way she was soulmates with some weird autistic 16 year old lycan. No fucking way. She didn't love her, she was sure of what. This was not happening.

She could feel the beginnings of anger course through her, darkening her eyes.

_'She fucking imprinted on me, that's why all this has been happening, making my emotions crazy, this is all her fault!"_ She thought, clenching her jaw. '_Damn that stupid, cute, werewolf, attractive-Damnit stop, stupid dog!' _She focused on getting the werewolf out of her thoughts.

"Calm down rosalie, please, lets talk about this, we still don't know for sure." Carlisle spoke up softly.

"Yes we do." She heard edward mutter to himself.

She turned to glare at her father. "calm down?" She said. "This has to be some kind of mistake. She doesnt act like she imprinted on me anyway. youre all wrong."

Yes, she knew she was right. Sage definitely acted uncomfortable around her, not like that love puppy sam did around his imprint wife. Nothing to worry about.

Alice walked forward, shaking her head.  
"No rosalie, i saw it in my vision. I can't see her but i could see you, how it affected you. I didn't understand it at first but then edward saw it in my head and he recognised the way sage was looking at you in the meeting, he's seen it in the minds of the shifters who'v imprinted."

Rosalie clenched her jaw even tighter and brought her hands back to her temples. "no, why are you telling me this?" She said.

She could feel and hear the rest of the family gathering around her and looked up to find her sister tanya gazing at her with kind eyes.

"Rosalie," Tanya said softly. "This isn't so bad-"

"Isn't so bad? A dog imprinted on our sister!" Edward interrupted but was silenced by carlisle's sharp glare.

"Take a walk edward." Carlisle commanded.

"But I-"

"Take a walk." The bronze haired vampire huffed and was gone in an instant.

"If she's imprinted on you, then she's your soul mate, rosalie. This is good." Tanya continued.

Esme walked up to rosalie. She smiled kindly at the blond vampire. "Finding your soulmate is a great thing rosalie, yes she's...different, we don't know all about her yet, but we will, she's part of the fam-"

"SHe's not my family!" Rosalie yelled, pulling away from them. "What is wrong with all of you?"

"Rosalie," Esme sad softly. "I know, with your past...its difficult to accept love again, but this is real rosalie, you'v found your soulmate."

"No i haven't. This means nothing to me. and don't talk of my past." Rosalie warned.

Carlisle sighed, standing beside his wife. "we understand this is a lot to take in rosalie, but its important that you give this a chance. I still have much to learn about this entire process but i understand it will be painful for both of you, especially the wolf, if you deny this."

Rosalie stiffened. She didn't care how painful it would be for that dog, it was sage's fault for imprinting on her in the first place.

"We'll respect your decisions rosalie, we just want to help." Jasper said quietly, speaking up for the first time. "I understand your emotions have been unsteady and it could be because of the imprint."

"if she hasn't spoken to you about it, it means she doesn't want you to know...at least not yet."

"Then why are you telling me now?" Rosalie demanded, frustration building up inside her.  
"In my vision she never did, it destroyed you both." Alice said. "Like i said it wasn't clear, i can't really see much when a wolf is involved but i saw this. There's something about sage, the other part thomas spoke about..its dangerous. unlike wolves which i cant see at all, i could see it. but i didn't really understand, it was just...darkness. But it had something to do with you..you where connected in someway and this..thing, the darkness..destroyed everything, you were supposed to stop it, you were the only one who would'v been able to, but you couldn't because like i said, she never told you."

"We know this is all moving so fast, rosalie." Carlisle said. "But we have to take this vision seriously. I trust thomas and i knew he would never put the town in danger intentionally but sage isn't a normal werewolf, the other side alice saw in a vision could be extremely deadly and you might be the only one able to stop it.  
We're conflicted here. If this vision is accurate then it means sage is a threat but if she's your true mate we can't risk harming her. We had to tell you this now before jumping to rash decisions, we can't go after her until you'v had a chance to know her yourself and ascertain for sure that she's truly your mate."

"Look, i don't know what you guys are talking about and frankly i don't care. The dog means nothing to me." Rosalie said coldly.

"You should at least try to...talk to her." Tanya said quietly.

"Drop it. All of you. Now." Rosalie said stiffly. "I don't want to know her and as far as i'm concerned this conversation never took place."

With that, she was gone, vanishing up the stairs and into her room and leaving her family in worried silence for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright here's Chapter 6 (finally) **  
**Sincerest apologies for the delay. Work, college, more work, cats and dogs, fish and frogs, kept me awfully busy the past few weeks, hardly enough time to tie my own shoelace!**  
**But I have returned, hear hear *raises hands to silence applause* **  
**Tried to make this chapter a little extra long to make up for the appalling delay, do hope its enough to warrant your forgiveness. Chapter 7 will be up in a few days (I promise)**  
**.Review if you wish, it will make me happy. **  
**.I will give you cookies if you make me happy.  
.Rated M for future chapters.  
.Thanks for all recent reviews and favorites, knowing you guys are reading keeps me going**  
**Onward we go!**

* * *

_The night air seemed to freeze around the dark figure as it stepped out into the large balcony. it crouched carefully and watched its master standing further away, stiff as a brick as he stared out unto the open grounds below. He knew it would be deadly to approach until he was summoned, he'd learned that the hard way after all. And So he waited._A  
_Eventually his master sighed, turning his head slightly, so the side of his face was exposed, slightly obscured by hair as black as the night. The man, if he could be called that, stood 6, 7 feet tall, with a strong muscular frame covered by the dark thick clothes he wore. "I take it you have found her." The man stated. His voice was smooth, low and dangerous in a way that could be described as dark.  
_  
_"y-yes, m-my lord...she-she" The figure's voice was gruff as it stuttered._

_"Don't waste me time." The man snapped, causing the figure to jump in fear. His patience was wearing extremeley thin._

_"y-es, lord..we found the girl...and family..." The figure continued hastily. "the others are a-awaiting your orders, to retrieve her...they hope to do it soon, before she grows..i-into her..."  
_  
_"hmm..." The man mumbled, a smile twisting his lips as he contemplated the news. They had been watching the girl since she was born, only recently losing track in the past year, but knowing that she had been located again excited him...Everything was going according to plan.  
_  
_"Wait." He said finally, surprising the scared figure. "Tell them to stand down. Leave her to me."  
_  
_"B-but master-"  
_  
_"I said leave her to me." The man's voice had gone deadly quiet and his slave cowered in fear.  
_  
_"Y-yes..master.."  
_  
_The man smiled, dismissing the figure with a wave of his wrist without turning around. He contemplated a bit longer, his eyes darkening as he stared across the open fields below him. He liked the area he'd picked. It was away from many humans, saving himself the stress of having to kill them._  
_He whistled silently to himself as he contemplated what he would call himself next, he would need a human identity if he was to get close to the girl._  
_Normally he was called nothing but master, he never use a name of his own. _  
_Which was normal of course._  
_ After all, demons didn't have names._

...

Rosalie really didn't want to leave the house. She hated having to deal with teenage humans in school enough already, but the thought of seeing sage again was making matters worse.  
She still couldn't believe the werewolf had...imprinted on her. The nerve of that weirdo...that extremely attractive weirdo. Ugh she didn't need these thoughts right now. She had half a mind to find sage and beat her into taking back whatever the imprint thing was. Yeah, maybe she'd do just that.

With a growl she changed into her usual fashionable style of clothes, pulling on the latest pair of boots she'd purchased on her last shopping trip with alice and tanya.  
'Mmm' she thought as she admired the sharp heels. 'perfect for some damage.' She knew deep down that she didn't really want to hurt the werewolf but she ignored the feeling, pulling on her shoulder purse and leaving through the window. It was childish to avoid the others but she really didn't want to run into any of her family members that morning, especially edward. She had enough problems dealing with her thoughts and she didn't need an eavesdropper adding to her problems.  
As she ran smoothly through the woods, she became aware of someone following her. She recognised the scent and frowned, coming to a stop as she turned around to face jasper. His hair was tussled from the wind as he came closer. he had a worried expression on his face as he approached her slowly.

"What do you want, jasper?" She spat, not in the mood to deal with anyone.

"Rosalie..we're worried about you." He said softly, stepping toward her.

"What's there to be worried about?"

He sighed. "We're not going to push anything, with what we discussed last night...but i'v felt your emotions since and i know you're very angry, we can't risk you doing anything you'll regret. its beginning to become difficult for alice to see your future, due to it becomine entwined with sag-"

"Shut up." Rosalie hissed, stepping away from him. "My future's not entwined with her, i don't know what you're even talking about."

"Rosalie." He said, his tone going softer. "I understand your emotions...i know you're angry and scared, but please keep in mind, this doesn't make any of us happy either, we don't like to see you upset. not to mention the threat sage could pose for what she is, but we have to accept it because...because its real. She's your soulmate and from what we know of these things its not her choice."

"Like hell its not her choice." She hissed, growling to herself. "I'm going to make her get rid of it."

"Rosalie you can't-"

She silenced him with a sharp glare and he sighed deeply, stepping closer to her.

"Rosalie..please listen to me. I'm you're brother, we're your family. don't shut us out. trust me at least." He said softly as he rested a hand lightly on her shoulder.

She rolled her eyes. "Is that why they sent you?"

He frowned."No one sent me, i came after you because i care. I don't understand why you are so against this Rosalie, you can be happy now. I know you wouldn't admit it but i'v always felt it from you, you'v wanted love so badly...why are you so scared now?"

Rosalie hissed, pulling away sharply. "You dont know anything about me! And i'm not scared. This isn't love. I don't love her, this is just a problem. its messing with my emotions and i want it gone." She stared straight into his eyes. "I don't 'love' jasper. I'm incapable of loving, i definitely do not love her."

Without waiting for a response she left, running the rest of the way to school.

...

"I don't like you anymore." Jayden grumbled as sage beat him at another game of rock paper scissors.

He'd taught her the game that morning and insisted on playing to decided who would ride _'shotgun_' as they called it.  
Sage didn't care either way but she enjoyed winning. She grinned at him, trying not to expose too much of her sharper-than-normal teeth as she got into the front seat.

"Ha, don't be a sore loser, loser." Zack said as he pulled out of the driveway, barely dodging his brother's light punch from the back. "Hey! violence will not be tolerated in this vehicle!"

Jayden rolled his eyes, before turning to stare at sage with a mock scowl. "Hey you were just lucky!" A glint appeared in his eye and he grinned. "Get it? '_Were_? God I crack myself up sometimes."

Sage rolled her eyes, not impressed. Zack chuckled from the drivers seat, amused by how lame his brother could be. "Yeah, hardy har har man, you're hilarious."

"Your sarcasm isn't appreciated dumbass," Jayden retorted, still laughing slightly.

"Whatever, loser." Zack teased, before turning his head slightly to glance at his adoptive sister. "Hey sage, we know your first two days have been a bit crazy, the whole thing with the cullens, but now that its sorted out i think you'll enjoy it more."

Jayden snorted from the back seat. "Enjoy school? hah zack, you poor, naive fool."

Sage just nodded slowly. She'd already begun to dislike human school even before she started, she doubted anything would change. the cullens just made it worse, rosalie being her mate and all. The one person she existed for and could never be with.  
She sighed and leaned into her seat, only slightly registering the sound of her brothers arguing with each other.  
As they drew closer to forks high, the sight of a meduim sized figure caught her eye and she sat up straighter, tilting her head in confusion as her heart rate sped up significantly.

"Is that rosalie cullen?" she heard zack mumble to himself as he spotted the vampire.

Sure enough the golden-haired godess was standing on the entrance to the parking lot. She appeared to be waiting for them. And she did not look happy.

Zack eyes travelled between rosalie and sage, noting the way the vampire glared at his sister. He could feel himself glaring back at rosalie, wondering what her problem was. He knew she wasn't the nicest of the cullens, she didn't like them. She didn't like anyone really, but since sage's first day she seemed to have it out for his sister. He hoped this wasn't some vampire/werewolf rivalry crap.  
He turned his head slightly, noticing how stiff sage had become as she stared back at the vampire.

"Uh..what does she want?" Jayden whispered as zack parked the car and they stepped out. Sage still hadn't told them about the imprinting, she felt kind of bad for keeping it from her family but she didn't want anyone to know until she'd figured it out herself.

Sage pulled out her board and pen from her shoulder bag, glancing at the twins as she quickly wrote.  
**'I will meet up with you later.**'

Zack raised his eyebrow. "You sure?"

Sage just shook her head, giving her brothers a quick reassuring look. They hesitated for a few moments before leaving.

She tried to calm her racing heart as she turned to face rosalie, her eyes travelling to her feet in order to avoid eye contact. The vampire stood a few feet away and neither of them moved.

"Take it away."

Rosalie's voice was cold and sharp and sage blinked, moving her eyes up to stare at her imprint. She felt her head tilt to the side in confusion.  
'What is she talking about?' she thought to herself, frowning slightly.

"Oh like you don't know!" Rosalie snapped, noticing the werewolf's confused expression as she moved closer to sage, her gaze cold and angered. "I don't care how you do it just take it back!"

Sage just stared back at her, her eyes not breaking away from the vampires. She knew her eyes would probably be hazel by now as they stared at eachother. She really had no idea what rosalie was talking about and being so close to her imprint was making it difficult to think.  
Rosalie opened her mouth to say something else but the sound of a car engine caught both their attention and sage turned her head slightly and watched as the expensive looking jeep Emmett drove pulled into the parking lot, the remaining cullens-aside from edward-stepping out. They stared at rosalie and sage apprehensively and she tensed, wondering if they knew something she didn't. Rosalie shot her one last glare before walking towards her first class at a human pace, not bothering to say another word.

Sage watched, still confused, as rosalie walked away. In all honesty she had been too distracted with gazing at the vampire to even focus on any of her words and now she was extrememly confused. Thomas had said her demon blood wouldn't affect rosalie anymore but so far it seemed like the only logical explantion for rosalie's sudden anger.  
She ignored the strange looks the remaining cullens were giving her and pulled out her class schedule. History with Mr Freeman.  
Great.

Its not that sage didn't like the class, but who was she kidding? Human history was a joke. A very sad, unfortunate joke.

The teacher spoke about what they called the '_red day bombing'_. One of america's greatest tradegy in all of history. It had happened centuries ago. a massive nuclear explotion had occured in the middle of the capital, killing thousands of people. They never knew what really caused it, the naive humans, but of course they're government was quick to cover it up, blaming a nucleur bomb planted by non existent terrorist as an excuse to invade another country and claim war. In reality the explotion had happened because of her. Well not her exactly, but someone like her. A_ maledictus._  
It was one of the reasons her kind had been deemed uncontrollable and too dangerous to be left alive. one of the reasons extremely rare wolves like her where killed before they could grow into their powers.

It was a dark day in werewolf history as well. Lucas had been the wolf's name. The last maledictus to ever grow into full abilities. From what they knew, he'd escaped as a child and gone into hiding as he manifested his abilities. No one knew what led to it, why he did it, but he lost control, his powers took over and he exploded, literally. he possessed an unexplainable and very destructive ability and once it was unleashed it destroyed everything within a 30 mile radius. After that, no one knew what happened to him, he disappeared. It was believed he died from his own explotion and his body been destroyed from it, but the theory was still considered insufficient. Lycans couldn't die from their own abilities or element, the same way sage couldn't get burnt by fire. Not to mention wolves are indestructable to anything and everything...other that silver. of course they could get seriously hurt, like she had when she'd tried to end her life, but they would never die. An explotion like that would only seriously damage him but he'd heal eventually if there was no silver involved. However due to lack of sightings of him and any other disasters its believed that he did die, in some way or another.

Her uncle had told her the story sometime before he died. She'd asked him why the wolves had hated her so much, she was young and niave. of course by that point they had every reason to...after what she did. but even before that they'd despised her too. she couldn't be around the other pack kids, be part of any pack gathering. Even before the tattoos started appearing, the wolves could always sense it. They had wanted to kill her of course, her kind wasn't allowed to live. But as the alpha, they couldn't go against her father's wishes so she was left alone as long as they didn't see her. Her uncle told her the story and explained that they where scared of her, its a wolf's natural instint when it senses a demon. rage and fear.  
The only people her demon blood didn't seem to affect was her mother and uncle, her mother's older brother. Even her father had been affected, choosing to avoid her as much as possible because of it. She knew he tried to care for her, treat her as his child, but he couldn't help the way her blood affected him, he had to avoid her for her own safety.

Another thing the human's got mixed up. Real werewolf's had no direct rivalrly with vampires. Sure they disliked each other, but a lycan's greatest enemy was the demon race. it had been since the beginning. She had no idea how the humans had even come up with the werewolf vs vampire thing. They probably mixed them up with those shapeshifter wolves. Of course humans, at least most of them, didn't really believe werewolves and vampires existed, they'd only sensed enough to make them into fairytale stories they used to scare their kids at night.

"Hi," The sudden voice broke sage out of her reverie, suprising her and she tensed.  
She tilted her head to find the owner of the voice and relaxed slightly as her eyes fell on angela webbr. She remembered her as one of her brother's friends, she had been the only one of them sage had actually liked. The others where too loud, but angela was quiet. She liked quiet.

"Sage right?" The shy girl spoke again, a faint blush staining her cheeks. Sage seemed suprised, like she hadn't even noticed she'd been sitting next to her the whole time. She had to admit zack's sister made her nervous, there was something about her that made her feel embarrassed and kind of scared, not that sage looked scary, god no. She looked harmless, since angela had first met her sage always seemed to look confused or uncomfortable, she reminded angela of a lost puppy. A very attractive lost puppy. As usual, her silky, black, wavy hair fell over the deepest green eyes angela had ever seen, contrasting perfectly against them and sage's golden-kissed skin.  
Her features were perfectly sculpted, she could be a greek goddess...or god. sage could pass off for a very attractive female but also an equally attractive boy if she wanted. from what angela could tell she had a surpisingly flat chest, she'd thought she was a boy the first time she saw her, until zack introduced her as his sister. But of course angela wasn't complaining, she was attractive both ways, no wonder why jessica had be fawning over her like a slug.  
Angela had to admit, sage didn't look anything like Zack and Jayden. She knew she was their half sister but she was still surprised at the lack of similarities. At least there was the height, they were all pretty tall and the twins were pretty good looking themselves.

Sage's lips tilted upwards slightly in a half smile as she recognized angela. She nodded and wrote something down on the small board she had on the table in front of her, sliding it to Angela.

**'Hello, angela. I'm sorry i was thinking too much, i did't mean to seem rude.'  
**  
Angela smiled back, trying not to stare at sage's too much. "its okay, thinking is good, people hardly do it nowadays."

Sage's eyebrows shot up in suprise as she stared at her. **'really?' **She wrote.

Angela laughed, not realising sage was serious. She watched in amusement as sage's expression grew extrememly confused as she stared around the classroom at random people, as if she was trying to see if they were thinking or not.  
Then finally something seemed to click in her head.

**'Oh, that was a joke?'** she wrote, a sheepish expression on her face Angela nodded, trying to bite back her laughter.  
Sage nodded, looking even more sheepish as she turned back to face the front.

"Hey so a couple of us will be going to the beach down at la push on friday, it would be great if you and the twins could come with." Angela said. "It will be fun, i promise. We can get to know you more." She added with a smile, noticing sage's unsure expression. Before sage could respond, the piercing sound of the school bell assualted her ears as she bit back a growl. Surely the school didn't need to have such loud atrocities.  
She sighed and stood up turning back to face angela.

"So think you could come? Its a great way to get to know everyone." Angela asked, hope in her voice.

Sage hesitated slightly, before nodding slowly. Thomas wanted her to make friends anyway, it was the entire point of making her come here.

"Great!" Angela flashed a huge grin at the taller girl. "I'll text zack a reminder. Want me to show you to your next class?"

Sage nodded, not sure what _'text_' meant, before pulling out her schedule and handing it to the smaller girl.

"Oh biology with _Mrs rory._" Angela said, cringing slightly. "She's not the nicest of the bunch, we call her the crow."

Sage raised her eyebrow, tilting her head slightly and causing the other girl to giggle.

"You'll see why when you meet her."

...

Rosalie felt her jaw clench as a very distinct scent hit her nose. Her head snapped up and she watched as that stupid werewolf and some random girl appeared by the doorway. She noticed how close the girl was standing to sage and she felt herself grip the table in anger. The audacity of that human, standing so close to her ma-

She blinked.

_'What the hell am i thinking.'_ She thought, barely keeping herself from growling _'Dammit. I can't believe she's in my class.'  
_  
She watched as Sage's eyes widened as they fell on their teacher for the first time and she smirked.  
Most people reacted that way when they saw the old woman for the first time. She looked like something out of low budget horror movie.  
Botox gone wrong and a nose that would put birds to shame.

"Alright children, some of you might already know our new student." The nasaly voice rang out, causing the vampire to frown. She still didn't understand why the woman called them 'children' like she was under the impression that they were 10 year olds in the room. "I expect you all to make her feel at home"

"Now sage, i understand you are new, but there is one strict thing i do not tolerate in this classroom." The woman continued, turning to face the new girl.  
"Talking. understood?"  
Sage just stared at her while a few people giggled and rosalie rolled her eyes. '_well doubt you have to worry about that'_she thought.

She watched as sage handed her a slip, probably a medical note, and the woman blinked, frowning slightly.  
"Oh." She didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed. "Well chop chop, take a seat next to miss hale over there." She waved in her direction dismissively before turning back to the board to continue her lesson.  
Rosalie bit back a growl, why did the she have to pick her? People dropped out of Mrs Rory's class like flies, there had to be at least 6 other empty seats around.

Rosalie tried not to, but she couldn't keep herself from looking up, meeting deep green eyes. She noticed they had taken on a slight hazel tint as sage approached her slowly. She glared and smirked as the werewolf flinched slightly, staring at her feet as she took her seat.  
She held her breath the whole time, not wanting to breathe in the werewolf's scent, she didn't like the way it affected her.

She stared ahead, her muscles tense as she tried to ignore the person beside her. Sage looked extra attractive today, her hair had grown slightly, already falling past her shoulders.

'_Who else can make messy hair look so sexy'_She thought before she could stop herself. She noticed there were a few more strands of pure silver hair than when she'd seen her yesterday.

_'That's weird._' she thought. Was it some kind of werewolf thing? It didn't look bad, in fact it suited her a lot, the silver strands against her black waves, but getting grey hairs was not normal for 16 year olds.

She pulled her thoughts away from the werewolf, determined to ignore her as much as possible, she would confront her about this imprint business later on, away from prying eyes and ears, no one else needed to get hurt.

She was so distracted with trying to ignore the werewolf, she didnt notice for a few seconds that a small white board had been slid in front of her. She looked down, reading.

**'I got it when I was 7. I'd broken my parents rule never to leave the house by myself, but i was careless... I just wanted to sit by the lake.**  
**A pack member sensed me almost as soon as i stepped out, attacked me. My father stopped him before he could do too much damage.'**

Rosalie blinked a few times. What the hell was she talking about? She watched as sage pulled the board back and wrote something else.

Sage slid the board back to her. '**Yesterday, you asked me where I got the scar.'**

_'Oh'_. Rosalie thought.

She tilted her head slowly to glance at the taller girl, a frown tilting her lips as her eyes traced the familiar, thin, faded scar on the side of sage's jaw. Who would be so cruel as to harm a seven year old child? Their own pack member for gods sake.  
She felt her gaze softening, and with surprise she realised that the thought of sage being hurt upset her. She remembered what Thomas had said about sage being different from her kind... just how different was she?

She tried to steel herself again, scowling. Why the hell should she care? She really needed to get rid of this imprint thing.

"I don't care about your stupid scar." She hissed under her breath, loud enough for sage to hear but not enough for anyone else. Of course it was a lie, but she wasn't turning into some sappy lovepuppy for some 16 year old dog. "Look, i know you imprinted on me okay. I want you to make it go away."

She watched as sage's eyes widenened, blood rushing away from her face as she stared at her. her lips parted in shock and her entire body tensed painfully.  
A rush of emotions flitted over the girl's face as she stared at the vampire. _shock, shame, sadness, anger._  
Finally she looked away, her jaw clenching.

She'd turned to face straight ahead, her silky hair falling over her eyes. her entire body was tense, and though rosalie couldn't see her face, she looked like she was in pain.

"I don't have a soul, i can't be your soulmate. just turn your imprint thing off." rosalie said after a few minutes of silence.

Sage's head snapped up and the werewolf gazed at her like she was nuts.

"You don't even know me, why did you do this?'" Rosalie continued, glaring at the werewolf, her voice cold.

Sage still didn't say or write anything and the silence was frustrating the vampire. Didn't she even have the decency to apologize for imprinting on her? Disrupting her emotions? Turning her whole world upside down?

Finally she growled low in her throat, her voice cold as she said. "Look, Just stay away from me."

It was a finality, not a request. A demand.

Sage's head lifted and turned to face her, the expression on her face causing rosalie to freeze. She looked... broken.  
Her eyes had returned back to their deep, pure green and they shone with the most pain she'd ever seen.  
Before Rosalie could react sage shot to her feet, drawing a few stares. She was trembling slightly, her head bowed, causing her hair to shield her face. Rosalie felt the strong need to touch her, to take it back, to do something...but she knew it was just the unwanted imprint talking, she turned her head away, staring at the table instead.

"Young lady, is there a problem?" Mrs Rory's voice rang out, drawing more attention to sage. Her trembling had increased and she was breathing hard. Rosalie noticed from the corner of her eye that jasper and alice were standing by the doorway, staring apprehensively at sage, they're bodies tense for action.  
Then, without responding to the teacher, sage walked out, slow enough to seem human, but fast enough to know she was in a hurry. She pushed past jasper and alice roughly and dissapeared from view behind the doorway, and from what rosalie could hear, she had broken into a run, her footsteps growing farther away from the the classroom, farther away from the school, farther away from rosalie.

...

It had been 2 weeks, 3 days and 12 hours. Yup, Rosalie had been counting, against her greatest efforts.

The day after she'd last spoken to sage, she'd considered not going to school and staying home, until Alice had brushed passed her saying,  
_"Don't bother, she's not going to be there."_

And she was right, Sage wasn't there. And she wasn't there the next day either, or the day after that, or the remaining days after that.  
The twins avoided her, Zack just glared whenever he saw her. Of course the puny humans didn't bother her, but the looks made her feel ashamed..like she'd done something wrong.  
She was so tempted to approach them,demand where Sage was. But she forced herself not to. This was good right? The werewolf was gone... no more problems, everything would be back to normal.  
She sat with her family(and bella) at their table as usual during lunch times, but things were always tense. They knew something was wrong, even though she didn't talk about it. Sage being gone affected her more than it should and it was getting worse everyday.

She'd thought the imprint thing was a switch, something sage could just turn off and find someone else to imprint on...They couldn't really be soulmates. She didn't have a soul. She'd told herself this every day since the day she'd woke up as a vampire. It was the only thing she understood and she was scared to let it go.

"Rosalie this is getting ridiculious." Alice's voice rang as Rosalie appeared downstairs. She arched an eyebrow, seeing her entire family gathered in the living room wating for her. Great, another confrontation. Why wouldn't they just leave her alone?

"You're driving Jasper nuts wih your emotions everyday and I had another vision." Alice continued as she stood up, a look of frustration on her face.

"Something bad is coming Rosalie..I don't know what it is but you need to get over this hard-as-steel-crap and accept your soulmate before its too late."

Esme stood up beside her, placing a hand on alice's shoulder. "What Alice is trying to say dear." Esme said softly. "We know this is hard, but can't you see what you're doing to yourself? When was the last time you hunted?"

Rosalie looked away from them, trying to hide her black eyes. "You can't... You can't just expect me to..to accept someone as my soulmate like this.." She muttered.

"She's not just '_someone_' Rosalie," Carlisle spoke up quietly. "She's your soulmate, your true soulmate. I did some research on imprinting, I know we didn't know much about it before and we still don't but i'v found out enough to ascertain that Sage imprinting on you doesn't make you feel the way you do, you only feel it because she's your soulmate, imprinting only affects the werewolf, it happens when the werewolf sees their mate for the first time. A werewolf can't imprint on someone that isn't their soulmate. We're not wolves, but vampires can tell when they find their true mates too."

"Yes.." Edward said suddenly and rosalie's head snapped up to look at him, confused. '_Hadn't he been against this whole thing in the beginning?'  
_  
He looked at her, his voice grave. "I know i didn't understand at first...but your thoughts remind me of the way I felt when i tried to stay away from bella the first time she arrived. I didn't believe we had souls either, but everything that's happened recently proves us wrong, Rosalie. You need to fix this."  
Rosalie just stood there, uncomfortable by the way they all just looked at her, like they expected her to say something.  
She looked at Edward again, knowing he was reading her mind and without a word she was out the door, not missing the way edward smiled slightly as he read the decision she'd just made.

It didn't take long to reach the Vison home.  
She stood outside for a few minutes, debating with herself. She had no idea what to say, if sage would even want to see her.  
Finally she knocked on the door, careful not to break it. She knew her heart would be pounding hard if it could beat.  
It took a while but it was finally opened and she was met Zack vison standing at the door. She could always tell them apart because Jayden always wore glasses. He glared at her as recognition hit him and looked like he was about to slam the door in her face until Thomas appeared beside him, holding the door before he could close it. He shared a look with his son and zack frowned, disappearing back inside the house without a word.  
For a moment none of them said anything, just stood there while rosalie avoided eye contact.

"Did you know that she..." Rosalie began, not looking thomas in the eye. "That she..." She wasn't sure why it suddenly felt difficult to say the word.

Thomas just nodded. "Yes I'v known from the beginning." He said, bringing his hand up to run through his greying hair.  
"Its why you were affected by...the other part of her. Vampires aren't supposed to sense it but you could because of the bond you share. It was just an initial reaction." He continued. Rosalie could see he looked tired behind his glasses.  
"She doesn't know that I know, but i sensed it the moment it happened. I may not have inherited the lycan gene from my father but Inherited a wolf's pack bond. When I adopted sage she became part of my family, part of my pack."

Rosalie nodded. "What is the other part of her you always talk about? You said she was different..." Rosalie asked, looking up.

Thomas sighed, leaning against the door. "I'm afraid she'll have to tell you that herself."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, She's been gone for a while." Thomas said, looking her in the eye.

She frowned. "You just said you had a pack bond, surely you'll know where she is?"

"I don't know," He repeated. "But you do."

She blinked. What the hell was he talking about? She had no idea where sage was.  
And what did he mean she'd been gone for a while? When sage stopped coming to school Rosalie had assumed she was just staying at home.  
She couldn't have really left because of Rosalie...could she?

"She didn't go too far," Thomas continued. "A wolf can't be too far away from their imprint. Besides, she comes by every now and then when I'm not home to get a change of clothes... Sneaky little pup."

Rosalie felt a surge of hope, so sage wasn't really gone, she had to be somewhere near. She turned back to look at the man in front of her.

"Where is she, Thomas?"

"You know where she is, you'v always known. Thats what a soulmate is. You'll find her if you look."

Rosalie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She really didn't need this cryptic crap right now.  
With a start she realised the for the first time the word didn't affect her, it seemed...right. _Soulmate_.

She looked at Thomas, taking a few steps back. "I'm sorry it took me too long to come to terms with," She said softly, staring at the ground. "I caused your daughter pain. You must hate me... "

Then she felt his hand on her shoulder, causing her too look up at his face. His expression was unreadable but his gaze was soft.

"I don't hate you, Rosalie." He said. "You'll find her if you look, just follow the bond. And once you do tell her she's in a lot of trouble for running off the way she did. Werewolf or not, she's a 16 year old kid who should be at home doing homework and being forced to eat my home cooked meals the way all Visons are supposed to."

He cracked a smile, a glint in his eye though his voice was serious. She could tell he was just trying not to make her feel to bad.

She nodded once at him before stepping back disappearing into the night. It was 8pm and a half moon hung in the air, lighting the surroundings beautifully.

She pictured sage in her mind, focusing on everything she could think of the werewolf, her face, her scent, her eyes... She could feel something in her chest, pulling her, leading her..

_'Just follow the bond.'_Thomas's words echoed in her mind and she sighed, letting the strange feeling lead her.

She ran into the woods, walking through the familiar path she'd only taken once before. It didn't take long for the sound of rushing water to meet her ears and she followed it slowly, approaching whatever the feeling in her chest was pulling her to. The trees finally broke away to reveal the spot she'd stood on just weeks ago, when she'd watched sage on the opposite side of the lake.

She waited.

20 minutes passed and nothing happened. She couldn't find a trace of sage's scent nearby.  
With a sigh she sat down by the edge of the lake, cursing her stupidity. She must'v looked like an idiot thinking some invisible force would lead her to the werewolf.  
She stared at her reflection in the water and the golden haired, 17-forever- girl stared right back. For the first time in almost a century rosalie saw something she hadn't seen in those eyes for a long time. _Fear.  
_  
She didn't even know what she was scared of. Love? The idea of having a soul?  
After that day, the day she'd been raped and almost murdered, waking up as a vampire she'd sworn never to love or trust anyone. she'd convinced herself she didn't have a soul.  
She'd bottled up her emotions and accepted this empty existence, only allowing herself to care for her family. Killing Royce hadn't been enough to take the pain away, nothing could ever take those memories away. So she'd steeled herself, deciding never to let anyone too close to her again. But now she realized she was just scared... scared of being hurt again.

She'd been so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even notice Sage's presence at first.

Her head snapped up and she stared at the werewolf sitting on the other side of the lake directly opposite her. Green eyes stared into her gold ones and rosalie's ears picked up the sound of the werewolf's quick heartbeat. She just stared at sage, taking in her scent, not realizing just how much she'd missed it until then.  
Sage was dressed in a loose fitting long sleeved white shirt and black shorts, exposing her long, lean legs. She didn't have the usual scarf on and rosalie could make out the edges of what looked to be a dark violet tattoo against her neck and disappearing into her shirt.

Rosalie let her eyes travel back up to look at sage's face.  
Her lips were slightly parted, exposing a slight glint of sharp teeth and her honey-kissed skin glistened slightly in the moonlight. Dark green eyes watched rosalie carefully, taking on a hazel tinge as the seconds went by. She lifted her gaze, her eyes meeting sage's, and for the first time she let go, allowed herself to feel it. To the feel the thing that she'd been fighting against since the first time she saw the werewolf. All the feelings immersed her, feelings too strong, too powerful to describe as she looked at the werewolf in front of her.

Finally she spoke, breaking the silence.

"You're my soulmate." She said softly.

Sage looked at her, a flutter of emotions on her face and she nodded slowly, not breaking eye contact wih the vampire.

And then Rosalie was shaking, pulling up her knees against her. She wasn't sure what was happening. Was she crying?  
Of course she couldn't shed tears but she didn't know what she was feeling. She shook uncontrollably, unable to stop herself.

She didn't look up as she heard Sage's approach her slowly, barely taking in the wolf's slow breathing as sage knelt down in front of her. She heard the werewolf pause and before she could react, the feeling of long lean arms encircling her trembling form took over her senses.

Rosalie froze for a moment, her eyes widening as the feeling of sage's warmth surrounded her, unable to feel anything but the werewolf's arms around her.

"What, W-what are you...?" Rosalie stuttered, still frozen from the sudden action.

She felt Sage tremble slightly against her. Though sage was kneeling, she was still taller than the vampire, meaning the sudden embrace caused rosalie's head to rest lightly against sage's warm chest.  
Any other time she would have pulled away, yelled, attacked. No one touched her like that, ever, she didn't allow it. But now she remained frozen.

"I... I don't know a lot about people..." Sage's voice was quiet.

With shock Rosalie realized she was hearing it in her head. Rosalie was too frozen in shock and emotion at the realisation that sage was...speaking to her. Well not physically, but she could hear her voice for the first time so clear in her head.  
She didn't understand what was happening, was Sage telepathic?  
The voice fit the werewolf perfectly. It was silent, almost too quiet to hear, mysterious and soft but with a husky undertone. She registered the accent in sage's voice, purely european, british but with a hint of something else she couldn't place.

"I...I d-don't know a lot about communicating, or being around...others." Sage continued slowly, ignoring her own shock at what was happening. "I was alone... for a long time. and even before that I was never good with i-interracting...I don't know much about how to be around people... how to be human. "But my mother... she taught me, a long time ago, that just holding...holding someone... could take away their sadness." She felt as sage's arms tightened around her, surrounding rosalie with the most warmth she'd ever felt.

"I want to take away your sadness." Sage's voice became a whisper in her head.

Rosalie couldn't think or move as a massve array of emotion exploded within her.  
And then she was crying and shaking as all her emotions exploded within her, her head buried into sage's chest as she shed tears that would never fall, clinging onto the werewolf like her life depended on it.

And Sage just held her tighter.

* * *

Ooh la la, finally a bit of angsty love eh?

**Lemons coming in future chapters(rated M for a reason), but don't get your hopes up too much dear readers, there's still a few troubles ahead and a whole load of adventure!**  
**Keep on reviewing and all that good stuff.  
Your reviews give me the strength to keep writing in the midst of my hectic life and the knowledge that there's people out there reading the peculiarities I come up with.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been a disgusting, appalling amount of time since I last updated, for this I am extremely apologetic.**  
**Calm down and let me explain my reason for my outrageous behavior.**

Moving, college, moving some more, work, life, dog, food, cat-eating-the-dog, some more moving.

**So yeah, life's not been too great recently,there's been a death in my family which happened a month ago, just another depressing tidbit to add to the pile.**  
**Things still aren't settled so unfortunately I can't promise you cookies and cakes, but I'll try my hardest to! your reviews and dedication to my story really means a lot to me and I can't express how sorry I am to all the disappointed readers that have been waiting for months now! Do not fear, my story is no discontinued  
**  
**I honestly had planned to update the next day, as promised in my last post, however things got too hectic and I haven't even had internet for so long.**  
**Anyway, enough of this sob story  
.I don't own twilight...yet  
.Rated M for a reason. Lemons coming in later chapter(s)**

**THANK you all so much, those that have stuck around and kept reviewing. Its been a tough couple of months and it means a lot to know that i have so many readers following and favouriting this story.  
You guys keep me going.  
This chapter is slightly shorter than most of them, but after this i'll try to get back to my usual style of minimum of 6000 words per chapter and hopefully update as much as i used to.**

(You might want to read the previous chapters before reading this one, just to recap)

**Onward we go**

* * *

Rosalie didn't understand. She didn't understand why she could feel the sensation of a warm hand against hers, but most importantly she didn't understand why she liked it. She liked it a lot.

"What does this mean?" She couldn't tell if she had spoken out loud or thought of the question, either way sage didn't reply, and as Rosalie looked at the dark haired werewolf, she could see that Sage had probably been thinking the same thing.  
She couldn't understanding how this was happening, it seemed to be moving so fast. They'd just met and now they were soul mates..in love?

_Love. Did she love sage?_

She tilted her head slightly to watch the dark haired werewolf beside her. Rosalie wasn't sure how long had passed since she found sage in the woods. Minutes? hours? days?  
It didn't seem to matter, time didn't exist. Sage's eyes had taken on a blue tinge as she watched Rosalie carefully.

Their eyes met and it occurred to Rosalie just how little she knew of her own soul mate. There was something in those eyes, no matter what color they were, it was always there. Hidden underneath the calculating gaze. It was something that scared Rosalie, not that she'd ever admit it. It was something she didn't understand.

Her eyes traveled back to the hints of what seemed to be a rather detailed tattoo peaking out from the safety of the white shirt sage had on. It curled around one side of sage's neck in dark violet waves of detailed vine-like structures. It reminded Rosalie of a tribal tattoo of some sort, an extreme case of one. It wasn't small, it seemed to disappear in many directions down sage's shirt.

Common sense told her it most likely hadn't been done in a human tattoo parlor There was something about it that seemed like nature itself...a dark side of nature. As Rosalie looked closer, the tattoos almost seemed like they were... moving.

With an abrupt cough and re-adjustment of her shirt, the tattoo was hidden from sight again. Sage stared at the ground, her eyes avoiding Rosalie's.

"I love you, Rosalie."

The word's were rushed and sudden in Rosalie's head and the werewolf avoided her eyes at all costs.

The vampire stared at her in shock. She should have known it was coming, after all wasn't that what having a soul mate meant? Love? The question rang again in her mind. Did she love sage? She gazed at the wolf in front of her. There was so much she didn't know, so much she wanted to..but things were moving too fast for love. Yes they were soul mates that much was certain.  
The bond was undeniable. But love was in the heart..how could she love if her heart wasn't even beating?

"Sage.." She began. The sadness she always saw in the wolf's eyes seemed to brim beneath the surface of sage's gaze. "you have to give me ..I don't think i'm there yet."

Sage nodded, not surprised. Her dark hair fell over her eyes again, the silver strands gleaming in the moonlight.

"I know you do not love me...yet. but i think that is for the best." The werewolf replied slowly, her voice echoing in the vampire's head. "I will be strong enough to protect you by the time you do."

Rosalie was confused by her words but didn't question them. Her emotions were overwhelming her. Why would sage need to protect her from love? She groaned inwardly, hoping the werewolf hadn't adopted this cryptic way of talking from Thomas. Or maybe it was some weird werewolf thing.

Sage stepped in front of her suddenly and with surprise Rosalie realized they were standing up. She couldn't even remember getting up from the ground.  
The werewolf didn't seem to know what she was doing, a red tinge came over her cheeks and Rosalie held back a giggle.

_'Wait... what the fuck? "giggle!?" since when do I 'giggle'?_" she thought, outraged by her own behavior.  
A giggling vampire, how absurd.

Sage was standing even closer now, looming slightly over Rosalie She seemed nervous and her lips were slightly parted in the sexy way it always seemed to be.

Rosalie wiped the thought out of her head at once. She really did not need to be thinking about how sexy sage's lips were right now.

"Oh god, you can't read my mind can you?" She asked in horror. All this time, sage had been communicating with her telepathically, it hadn't even occurred to her that sage could be like Edward.

"I could never do that without your permission.." Sage replied quietly "i can only hear what you choose to let me hear and see what you choose to let me see. the other vampire should not be able to hear your thoughts anymore since you have accepted me...it is the first step of a soul mate bond. there are three stages until a soul mate bond becomes unbreakable and final."

With interest, Rosalie noticed the werewolf's cheeks take on a deep red hue as she said the last part.  
_'hmm, wonder what the remaining two stages are..' _she thought.

As if not wanting to give Rosalie anytime to ask uncomfortable questions, sage sighed.

"I must get back to Thomas now..he will not be too happy with me."

"He'll get over it." Rosalie muttered.

She realized how close they were standing to each other and she looked the werewolf in the eye, If she wanted to, she could just easily reach up and...

"yeah.. I probably have to get back too.. Carlisle might be worried." She lied quickly, pushing away the thoughts.

Dammit, she'd have to keep these urges in check. It seemed to have been heightened to a whole other level now that she'd accepted the imprint.

She'd have to bring it up with Carlisle, as embarrassing as it was.  
Her emotions confused her. She wanted sage in so many different ways, she wanted to kiss those lips, run her fingers of the wolf's lean chest and feel those warm arms around her again..but nothing made sense. She didn't NOT love sage..but she didn't love her either.

At least not in the way Carlisle and Esme loved each other. She couldn't look at sage with the same strong emotion in her eyes that she always saw in sage's eyes when the werewolf looked at her...at least not yet.

_'All these feelings will be the death of me.'_ she thought to herself, resisting the urge to groan in frustration.

In a slow and awkward movement, Sage reached out and took Rosalie's left hand, surprising the vampire with the action.  
In a bowing-like fashion, sage leaned down slowly, her face tinging with red as she placed a kiss on the vampire's flawless hand.

Rosalie just stared.

Sage straightened up quickly, coughing slightly and staring at the ground as Rosalie continued to stare at her blankly.

"Uh..I thought you would like that..I saw a man do it in a movie the twins made me watch..."

This time Rosalie did giggle, too immersed in her amusement to even hate herself for making such a disgraceful sound.  
Falling in love with the person in front of her suddenly didn't seem too impossible.

She smiled, listening as the werewolf's pulse quickened and proud of her own physical effect on the werewolf

"Goodnight, wolfie." She winked, biting back a smirk as sage's pulse quickened some more.

She bit her lip slowly, taking a few steps back as she took in sage's tomato-colored face.  
With a final smirk she was gone, disappearing back into the night.

If she was going to fall in love, she'd damn well do it in style.

/

_The golden-haired goddess stood in front of her, perfect features gleaming in the sunlight. As sage watched, she saw the way the vampire's skin seemed to shine in the light. It took the wolf's breath away._

Sage wasn't sure where they were, it was a meadow of some sort, everything looked beautiful...especially Rosalie.

_The goddess stood before her, stepping closer until she was in front of sage, close enough to touch her._

_Perfect deep-red lips curved into a smirk and the vampire looked at her with that familiar seductive gaze, her golden eyes framed by perfect long lashes._  
_Sage's heart was racing by this point, her body seemed to be flooded in heat. She was taller than the vampire and Rosalie stepped closer, placing a cool hand on sage's warm chest. She rubbed sage's chest through her shirt, invoking a low sound from the werewolf at the feeling, unable to break away from the vampire's heated gaze._

_Slowly, Rosalie slid a hand under sage's shirt, her cool palm roaming over the wolf's perfectly smooth torso._

_It felt like nothing sage had ever experienced, she groaned and could feel her already-hard member straining against the confinements of the dark jeans she was wearing. Rosalie's touch felt so good and sage knew her eyes were pure gold from arousal.  
__Her erection strained uncomfortably against her jeans and with Rosalie's close proximity she had no doubt that the vampire could feel it against her, causing sage's face to burn bright red. Her pulse quickened and her breathing deepened dramatically as she stared at the goddess in front of her._

_The vampire just smirked, biting her lip in that seductive way she always seemed to.  
_  
_"Rosalie...don't..." Sage whispered as the vampires touch began to descend lower, her hand running over the werewolf's stomach before resting on sage's belt buckle. Sage didn't think her heart could beat any faster.  
_  
_Excruciatingly slowly, Rosalie let her hand trail lower until-  
_

**"Sage! hurry up we'll be late!"**

The sound of her brother's voice jolted the werewolf. Her eyes opened slowly and she groaned. There was a knock on the door and Thomas walked in, a smile plastered on his face.

"You gotta wake up puppy, Don't want you missing any more school, i'v already had to write out a number of excuses-"

Thomas seemed to stop dead on his tracks and sage opened one eye to look at him curiously, confused by the way his face had suddenly turned very red and he stuttered, covering his eyes.

Confused by his actions sage looked down and saw, to her utter embarrassment, the very significant and rigid tent in her boxers, as well as the wet spot on top of it. Her eyes widened in horror and she shot up in the blink of an eye, pulling her blankets and pillow over her groin to cover herself as her face burned in humiliation.

She opened and closed her mouth, avoiding looking at Thomas as she tried to think of a way to explain herself.  
She knew what she had experienced was a wet dream, though of course she'd never had a wet dream before.  
She also hadn't been paying a lot of attention when her uncle had attempted to give her the _'birds & bees'_talk when she was younger.

Having Thomas see her like that was embarrassing, she felt ashamed of herself.

"Ah.. sorry for barging in like that! we'll talk later, just don't be late for school!" Thomas rushed out, his face flustered as he practically ran out of the room.

She let out a frustrated sound and buried her head into the pillow, willing the earth to open and swallow her forever.  
-

"Well?" Zack questioned from the driver's seat as Sage slid into the back with Jayden in tow.

She raised an eyebrow at him, unsure of what he was asking about.

Jayden laughed beside her, his lanky arm snaking around her shoulder as he pinched her cheek like she was a little kid.

"look out a poor sis, zackie-boy. She thought she would actually get away without an explanation of her and the Cullens. isn't she cute?" He cooed playfully, laughing as sage growled at him.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She wasn't sure what to say first. She'd imprinted on a goddess who had hated her at first but didn't exactly hate her anymore.

She made a waving motion to the twins, a motion they both knew meant_ "i'll tell you later."_

"you better." Jayden said seriously.

"Yeah sage, we're worried about you ya'know?" Zack added, glancing at her through the mirror. "We just want to make sure you're okay."

She nodded and shot him a small smile. Right now it was too soon to think properly, she wasn't even sure what was happening herself.

Rosalie had accepted her imprint, and the fact that they were soul mates .the first step. But Rosalie didn't love her. At least not yet. She would have felt the effect if Rosalie did..Love was complicated.

With a werewolf, imprint = soul mate A wolf can only imprint on their soul mate and wolves mate for life. Finding your soul mate was instant love. A wolf is born with it, love for their mate.  
However It was different for other creatures. Love had to develop, and for vampires, finding their soul mate didn't mean they had to love them. Rosalie could happily fall in love with anyone else.

Sage cringed, the thought of that caused a pain in her chest. She couldn't imagine her soul mate, her imprint in love with anyone else.  
It would destroy her.

_'Maybe its for the best.'_she thought.

The demon's threat still rang clearly in her head, causing her to frown. Her 'other' side didn't want their bond to happen..if it did it could be the end of them both, at least if sage wasn't strong enough to control it by then. She'd promised Rosalie she would be able to, whether or not Rosalie had known what she was talking about.

Her thoughts drifted back to Rosalie and the events of the night before.

She remembered the vampire tremble against her, it had taken all her strength not to howl. She'd felt so useless and it hurt to know that Rosalie was in pain because of their imprint.

_'what did this mean?' Rosalie had asked, her voice quiet._

In all honesty, sage had no idea what it meant. She was just glad Rosalie hadn't rejected her.. Rosalie had accept her as her soul mate. Love would come later.  
Sage just had to be strong enough to fight her other side if it did. She'd lost too much to the demon, she wouldn't lose her mate to it too.

Rosalie was hers and no one would come between that.

It wasn't long before they reached the familiar buildings that made up Forks High. Almost at once the sound of an annoyingly familiar voice invaded sage's eyes.

"Oh Sage! Sage hi! omg where have you been? over here over here!" Jessica whats-her-name ran up the car, pressing herself against the window with a bright smile. An action that caused Hayden to gape at the human's exposed cleavage and cause sage to shield her eyes and come out through the other car door.

"hi Jess" Zack said, smiling slightly. "Sage hasn't been well you see-"

"Oh yeah you told me" Jessica cut him off, wrapping her arms around the werewolf in a sudden movement.

"Oh my god how are you! Zack said you had a bad flu, isn't that like cancer or something!? you're not going to start losing your hair are you? cause you know your hair is totally so sexy, like omg its so cool, where did you get your silver streaks done? its hot."

The girl continued to ramble as sage disentangled herself from her. The smell of overtly strong perfume assaulted her nostrils and she cringed. Why anyone would willingly infect their skin with these horrible scents was something sage couldn't comprehend.

Zack and Jayden continued to answer the Jessica's questions on her behalf as they drifted to their classes. Sage turned her attention to the parking lot around them. As she watched, a silver volvo pulled into the lot. Edward and Bella stepped out a few seconds later.

He looked at her direction and nodded at her while bella grinned and waved.

Sage arched an eyebrow, surprised by Edward's lack of a glare. Maybe the fact that his sister had accepted her imprint was making him less hostile.  
Speaking of Rosalie, where was the golden-haired goddess?

He nodded towards the entrance to the parking lot as if answering sage's hidden question, and a second later a second car pulled up.

Sage recognized it as Emmett's jeep.  
The big vampire and his mate, Tanya stepped out first. The big one had his usual childish grin on his face, an expression that seemed strange compared to his big and muscular physique.  
Alice and the quiet one were the next to appear, the small vampire's hand in jasper's bigger one. They nodded and smiled at her, and sage simply nodded back, too distracted to do anything else. She was waiting.

Rosalie was the last, most likely on purpose. She stepped out of the car in smooth, fluid motion and Sage drew in a breath.

She was dressed perfectly, in a smart-casual top that hugged her body and a slim-fitting blazer that suited her perfectly. The pendant she always wore hung visibly against her chest, just above her visibly tempting cleavage and low cut jeans hugged her perfect legs.  
Her golden hair fell as a wavy frame of perfection against her face, falling down to her back and a glossy leather bag hung over her left shoulder.

Sage was almost scared of looking, it seemed wrong that she was allowed to gaze at a goddess, a being so perfect in every shape and form, a female so flawless and beautiful, so precious, so tempting...

With an awkward stop she realized she'd been staring at Rosalie for what seemed like a million years.  
Jessica, Zack and Jayden were staring at the werewolf with mixed expressions.

The human girl looked angry and jealous. She huffed and stormed away, dragging the twins with her but not before sage heard her whisper.

"Dammit zack, you shouldn't let your sister hang out with those freaks..."

Sage's cheeks took on a reddish tint, embarrassed by her own shameful oggling. The vampire probably thought she was some sort of weirdo.

To her surprise, Rosalie smiled. It was small and hesitant but it was there, a split second before the vampire walked away with the rest of her family.  
Sage's chest thrummed with the beating of her racing heart and her wolf stirred within her. It surprised her how much a simple smile from her mate could affect her so much.  
She stared after the vampire's figure for a few more seconds before making her way to her first class of the day

"So, Rosalie huh? Whats going on?" Jayden whispered beside her. They were in maths class and fortunately there were no vampires in the classroom to overhear their conversation.

Sage sighed.

**'I imprinted.'** She wrote.

Jayden's eyes widened comically and he adjusted his glasses, a surprised grin coming over his face.

"wow...i can't believe it! I should have known!" He whispered excitedly. "I'm so happy for you sis,"

He grinned at her, only frowning as he noticed her blank expression.  
She sighed again, turning back to her board.

**"It's complicated...our bond isn't finished. She accepted me..but she doesn't love me."**

Jayden frowned, arching an eyebrow. "I thought your soul mate could only be someone you love?"

**'Not for vampires' **Sage wrote. **'there's two steps left, we cant be bonded until she falls in love with me."**

Jayden contemplated for a moment, a thoughtful expression on his face as he adjusted his glasses again.

"Then we'll just have to make her fall in love with you, won't we?" He smiled mischeiveously. "You're lucky you have two brothers that are rather experienced in this field. She'll be swooning over you in no time, puppy."

Sage raised an eyebrow cynically and he chuckled.

"You'll see. So what's the third step?"

Sage coughed and felt her cheeks heat up, not replying and jay den's eyes widened, a huge grin spreading over his face as he winked. "ooh la la, don't worry your secret's safe with me...you'll be doing it like rabbits in no time!"

She glared at him, her face burning. He grinned darkly again and sage groaned, knowing this would be the start of endless teasing.

**'Shut up'** she wrote.

* * *

Don't throw rocks at me please, nice nice loving people  
I truly am sorry for the delay, I promise I will kick myself on your behalf.  
More to come shortly  
Hang in there readers!

And for all you dirty guys and gals, lemons coming soon *wink wink*


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all for the motivational reviews, follows, favourites and not giving up on me.  
(even after i gave up on myself)**

You guys rock! _*violently head bangs to a mozart opera*_

**(For all you desperately *ahem*readers, don't worry, lemons coming up in chap 9 ;)**  
**Glad you guys like sage, you'll be learning more about her history in coming chapters.  
**  
**Please keep reviewing, it will make me happy.**  
**I will give you cookies if you make me happy.  
**  
(FAQ: Can sage talk? Like with words?  
No sage cannot speak out loud at the time being, she is however able to communicate with Rosalie telepathically as explained in the past chapters.)

**Onward we go!**

* * *

_The suited man watched the pathetic human squirming beneath him, clutching his bleeding stomach and groaning loudly. He almost rolled his eyes at the pathetic view. Almost. _  
_The human's name was Jonathan Fletcher, a scrawny,thin man with dirty blonde hair. _  
_"Do you realise that we are not the only ones after this girl?" The suited figure said, his voice low and dark._  
_The human just groaned in response, heaving in heavy breaths._  
_"Do you know who Jason is, fletcher? Do you realise what will happen if he gets to her before we do? Are you aware that I am unable to enter Forks until you destroy the shield?" The suited man's voice had dropped and he leaned towards Fletcher, causing the man to shrink back and heave in fear. "Y-yes s-sir, please..."_  
_The man just smiled. "I like you Jonathan, I don't want to see you dead, not really. But there are many other seers available to take your place as soon as i give the order. Find whoever created that shield and kill them, and do it before it is too late. There will be dire consequences for you if you fail again."_  
_The suited man, leaned even closer to the human, running a sharp fingernail across the human's cheeks._

_"3 days, johnny-boy. 3 days."_

/

Rosalie sighed, brushing a stray lock of golden curls out of her face as she listened through another series of Mr Roberson's mouth diarrhea The guy sounded like a drowning fish, with an appearance to match. He spoke quicker than he could actually handle, causing waves of spit to land on whoever was unfortunate enough to be sitting closest to him in the front.

He was a substitute for her actual chemisty teacher Mrs Greene, an obese woman that seemed to spend more time on pregnancy leaves that she did in school.

Roberson couldn't actually teach chemistry, so tasked himself with the next best thing. _Story telling.  
_  
It was an hour of severe eye twitching as the man went on about his years as a baby during WW2 and his _'descent_' into man hood.  
He described the way reading Charles Dickens for the first time had changed his life and inspired him to become a dog walker and journalist. Eventually he was fired for animal abuse and decided to become a teacher instead.

He kept a photo journal he shared with the class, these included pictures him as a baby, using a toilet for the first time and pictures of smiling little girls that in no way seemed to be related to him.

The good side was that it was distracting. Rosalie's disgust at the man in front of her almost kept her too occupied to let her thoughts drift to the werewolf, but she still couldn't get the vision of those deep green eyes out of her head.  
Sage's face occupied every corner of her mind and she couldn't stop it.

The werewolf was her soulmate, this was a true and undeniable fact...but what did that mean? What did any of this mean?  
She sighed again and tried to stop thinking. For the first time she found herself desperately eager for lunch time, she wanted to see the werewolf again, look into those eyes...

The bell caught her off guard a surprising feat considering her hearing ability. She usually knew when it was going to go a few seconds before it did.

She grabbed her louis vutton bag and walked out of the classroom slowly, ignoring the usual gawking she got from a lot of the male students. she swayed her hips a bit to give them a little show as she smirked to herself. So she was vain sometimes...So what? Vampires couldn't help that sort of thing. Besides, it was nice to feel appreciated.

She headed towards the cafeteria,intending to find and walk in with her family.  
Emmett was the first to catch up with her.

"Hey rosie-baby" He said using the nickname for her he knew she hated, his usual stupid grin lighting up his face as he slung an arm around her shoulder.

His smile grew as Rosalie swatted his arm off with force that would have crushed the bones of a human.

"You know i dislike that nickname, idiot." She growled.

"ooh..i'm sorry lover girl, i guess only your baby daddy can call you that." He winked , making kissing noises and dodged another punch. For a moment rosalie was extremely glad that she was a vampire and couldn't turn red.

And what the fuck did Emmett mean by _"baby daddy"_anyway?

She was about to deny his claim but was caught off by the rest of her family catching up with them.

Edward had his arm around Bella's waist and they walked close together in perfect sync with one another.  
Rosalie couldn't help a sting of jealousy at the sight. She suddenly remembered how sage's arms had felt around her the day before.

Royce had left a hole in her heart and she'd done all she could to keep herself cold and detached from forming relationships, but now she was feeling emotions she'd never truly felt before. She craved closeness, as much as she didn't want to admit it.

She caught Edward giving her a strange look, staring at her in concentration.

"Forget it, pretty boy." She growled, knowing he was trying to read her mind. She remembered what Sage had said about him not being able to read her mind anymore now that they had reached the first stage of their bond.

She was glad, the thought of Edward knowing all her deepest fears and desires disturbed her.

At least the vampire had the decency to look embarrassed as he looked away. Not being able to read her mind anymore openly annoyed him and she smirked.

The others joined them within seconds, Tanya wrapping her arms around Emmett and placing a soft kiss on his lips in greeting, Jasper and Alice appearing hand in hand behind her with Alice practically skipping towards them.

Rosalie frowned, realizing for the very first time that she was the odd one out.  
She would never admit it but it had been one of her main problems with Edward dating Bella. Rosalie and Edward had been the only single members of the family, it had made Rosalie feel close to Edward because he was the only other one that understood her loneliness. But now even Edward had someone, annoying little human girl.

Her frowned deepened and she continued walking, not failing to notice the way almost everyone was staring at her with weird expressions.

"What?" She demanded

"Nothing," Alice said a bit too innocently for Rosalie's liking. "Let's go get lunch, i'm hungry."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at the smaller vampire, quite aware that they couldn't eat any human food.

They entered the cafeteria, ignoring the usual stares they recieved from other students as they sat as their usual seat.

"look, it's your love puppy." Emmett said suddenly, chuckling lightly. The act earned him a blow to the back of his head from both Tanya and Rosalie.

"Shut the hell up you idiot." Rosalie whispered harshly, hiding her embarrassment at his words, though she couldn't help glancing towards the entrance to the cafeteria as a familiar group of students walked in.

The twins were walking together, arguing about something pointless as they usually did, with their usual group of friends close behind them.  
That annoying Jessica girl had her slimy hands on sage's arm, a sight that made Rosalie's blood boil. Jessica was pressing herself against sage's side, talking randomly while she ran her hands up and down the werewolf's arm.  
Rosalie bit back a growled.  
_The filthy human, what the hell gave her the right to-_

"Calm down, rosalie..." She heard Jasper whisper quietly to her and she knew she would be blushing if she was human. She was embarrassed by how possessive she behaved towards the werewolf.

She tore her eyes away and stared at the table, a frown tilting her lips.

"Uh..sorry sage," She heard Jayden say suddenly, causing her ears to prick up as she tuned back into the conversation, turning her head to watch the twins and they're annoying friends at their usual table in the other side of the cafeteria.

"We'v kinda of got Jamie sitting with us today, there's no space."

Rosalie turned and looked as an awkward looking scruffy boy with brown hair smiled sheepishly at sage. The others at the table seemed shocked by Jayden's words. He was kicking his sister out of the table for some random kid no one seemed to know? What the hell.

"Yeah..we promised we'd let him sit..here..with us today," Rosalie heard zack say awkwardly. Sage just stood there, a confused look on her face as the table fell into an awkward silence.

Rosalie noticed the way Sage and jay den stared at each other for a while, Jayden's eyes holding obvious mischief with his lips twisted into a slight smirk.

Sage's eyes seemed to widen suddenly with an unknown realization and she shot Jayden an angry look, seemingly about to write something on her board but was interrupted by Alice.

_Wait what?_

Rosalie's eyes widened and she nearly shot up. What the hell was Alice doing there!?

She turned and scanned their table and sure enough Alice was gone, now standing close to the werewolf at the other side of the cafeteria.

"Oh that's perfect, sage can sit with us today, we'v got a free seat," She heard the small vampire say to Jayden.

Rosalie face palmed and she heard Emmett laugh beside her. She glared at her smirking family members.  
_conniving assholes._

She'd tuned out of the conversation Alice had been having with Jayden and Sage and turned back just in time to see Alice walking back towards them, the dark-haired werewolf walking tentatively behind her with her head down.

Rosalie listened carefully to the wolf's beating heart, noting how it increased as they got closer.

She straightened her face, wiping away her nervousness as she looked at the werewolf. Damn, Sage was perfect. She was a unique and stunning combination of beautiful and handsome.  
She'd cut her sexy silver-tinged black hair back to its usual shoulder length and a long sleeved turtle neck sweater covered her lean torso. Rosalie looked at the werewolf's chest closely, Sage either had an extraordinarily small chest or no breasts at all. Her sweater was flat against her torso.

_Maybe its a werewolf thing,_ Rosalie thought.

Now that she thought about it, Rosalie had thought sage was an attractive soft-faced boy the first time she'd seen her. Her appearance was naturally androgynous in a way that was neither feminine nor masculine, just..sage.

Rosalie didn't care, it didn't take away from her attraction from the girl in front of her. And oh boy there was a LOT of attraction. Everything about the wolf called to every primal need-driven part of Rosalie. Though she wasn't entirely in love yet, there was no denying her physical attraction.

She brought her eyes up slowly to meet with the werewolf's, barely taking not of the voices of her family as they welcomed sage to their table and made space for her to sit down.

Sage nodded back at them, not breaking eye contact with Rosalie as she sat down.

_"Are you ok...with me sitting here..?"_

It took Rosalie a few moments to realize she was hearing the werewolf's quiet voice in her head. God her voice was sexy.  
She wanted to hear it whisper dirty things to her while she felt those lips press against her sensitive-

Jasper coughed suddenly next to her and she turned to him and saw the uncomfortable expression on his face.

She felt an embarrassed look cross her face, having forgotten that her brother could feel all her lust-filled emotions.  
Not to mention her entire family were obviously not blind to the arousal she was giving out.

"Yes," She replied to sage quietly, breaking away from the werewolf's gaze in embarrassment

She saw everyone other than sage give her weird looks, unsure who she was talking to. She remembered no one else could hear the werewolf's voice but Rosalie.

"Glad you're sitting with us today Sage," Emmett said. "I'm sure Rosalie is VERY glad too..."

Sage's cheeks tinted red and Rosalie had no doubt she would have been red too if she was able to.

**'Thank you for letting me sit.**' Sage wrote on her board.

"It's no problem, we cant have rosalie sitting away from her soulmate can we? You're practically family now." Tanya said cooly, watching the werewolf carefully.

Sage was surprised at how easily the cullens had accepted the fact that she'd imprinted on their sister. Sure it had been difficult at first, but now it almost seemed like they wanted rosalie and sage together as much as possible.

This was true. The cullens weren't blind to all the years Rosalie had been alone, they saw through her "ice-queen" facade and cold mask. Rosalie had been scarred by what had happened to her before she was turned by Carlile, but they knew how desperately rosalie needed love. And now she'd found her true mate, regardless of how unusual sage was.

There was an awkward silence over the table, everybody staring between Rosalie and Sage.

Rosalie bit her lip, contemplating how to proceed. She noticed the werewolf's eyes glued to her lips and saw the werewolf shift in her seat suddenly, looking uncomfortable.

Finally Rosalie got up, speaking quickly.

"I dont have anymore lessons after lunch, I'm taking a walk." She said, her eyes locking with the werewolf. "With sage. Ill see the rest of you at home." Without another word she was off, heading out towards the cafeteria door.

Sage stood slowly, seemingly adjusting something in the front of her jeans before getting up slowly.

"Have fun," Alice said, shooting the werewolf a smile.

Sage nodded. She walked out after the vampire, following Rosalie's scent out of the building.

/

Sage's heart pounded in her chest as she followed the vampire. Rosalie didn't say a word as she led the way, the werewolf trailing slowly behind her.

From the corner of her eye, sage noticed a figure at the far end of the parking lot. It was male, dressed in dark leather and jeans, a red helmet in his hand.  
He was faced away from them and he didn't seem to notice them. He was leaning against a slick black bike, a tight expression on his face as he stared at the school building.  
He had dark tanned skin, with short cropped dark hair and a tall and muscular physique.

Sage felt herself snort instinctively, he was a shapeshifter. She noticed a frown tilt Rosalie's lips as she noticed the boy but she didn't stop walking.

Soon they were past the school's rear entrance, walking through a trail that led to the woody surroundings.

She followed the vampire through a familiar path of woodland, surrounded by deep green nature and sweet smelling pine trees. Nature seemed to dance around them and leaves and branches filtered light from the sun, casting a beautiful effect.

A familiar scent hit sage's nose and she breathed in, recognizing the scent of her favorite part of forks. The lake.

They broke through the tent of trees and into a calm meadow that was cut through by the long blue lake, spreading far into the distance and gleaming against the reflective sunlight.

Sage felt her legs pull her towards the lake edge and she breathed in the scent again, closing her eyes.

"I never knew this was here," She heard her goddess say and sage opened one eye to look at her. Rosalie stared at the moving water, her golden hair blowing softly against the wind. Her expression was blank and she didn't give anything away.

"It's so calm and peaceful. I didn't know it was here until that day..I followed your scent and it led me here, you were sitting at the other side with your eyes closed." She continued. "Do you come here often?"

Sage nodded,opening both her eyes to gaze at her imprint.

"Your eyes are blue." Rosalie stated.

_"It is the color of the lake,"_ Sage explained quietly, her eyes focused on the lake. _"It was my mother's element: water. the element of peace. My father's was fire. the element of strength. I have the affinity for both, and my eyes change to represent my current state of mind."_

Rosalie was intrigued by the information, every thing about sage's mysterious life called to her. She wanted to know more.

_"You don't know much about my kind, do you?"_ The werewolf asked, running a hand loosely through her hair.

Rosalie shook her head and Sage continued.

_"It is important not to confuse us with the shape shifters you are familiar with. They are not werewolves._  
_Shape shifters have the ability to take the form of an animal, most shape shifters are able to shift to multiple animals. The ones you know seem to only be able to shift to a wolf form._

_My kind are different. We are Lycans. We do not take the form of wolves, we ARE wolves. Our minds cannot be affected by any telepathic attacks from other creatures because our minds work in ways that are only accessible to other lycans. For example, Edward cannot read my mind, the same way he can't read the mind of animals. The brain of a lycan is very different from that of a human's._  
_We aren't half human, half wolf, we are simply lycans. We are our own breed._

_All Lycans are linked to an element. There are 4: water, wind, earth and fire. Packs are divided in this way, there are fire packs,wind packs, water packs and earth packs._  
_Inter-elemental mating between wolves of different elements is heavily frowned upon, seen as an abomination. However there are certain situations where it may be overlooked, in the case of my parents, they were true imprints._

_By the highest lycan law, no wolf may ever come between another wolf and their imprint. So my mother was able to leave her water pack and live with my father, the alpha._  
_The origin of our breed is enigmatic in some ways. Many wolves know it as the 'moon curse.' We are able to shift between our wolf and human forms very easily, when we please, but on the nights of a full moon, we have no choice but to shift._

_ The shift during this time is painful beyond imagination, it is a reflection of every lycan's first transformation. The first shift is like death, many wolves do not survive it. It comes about usually after a werewolf's 16th birthday, the highest sign of lycan maturity._  
_From an early age, we are trained and bred to be able to take the pain and survive the first shift._

_Like with vampires, some wolves have certain abilities, usually linked to their element. They are called greater wolves. Both my parents were of this special breed of lycans, my father had control over fire and my mother could create tsunamis if she desired. Greater wolves are very respected and feared, it was another reason no one questioned my parents being together, despite the fact that theywere from different elemental packs. Despite this, most lycans still thought it was wrong for wolves to be bonded to a wolf of a different element, especially fire and water, polar opposites. My birth only proved them right further."_

Rosalie found that she had moved closer to sage, her mind purely focused and hanging on to every word the werewolf was saying. She was fascinated by what sage told her, she was learning about a species she hadn't even known existed until just some weeks ago.

"You mentioned other shape shifters are able to shift to more than one animal?" Rosalie said quietly, focusing on the dark haired figure in front of her. "Does that mean there are other shifters out there, other than the Quillets?"

Sage arched her eyebrows. She was genuinely surprised about how little the Cullens seemed to know about the supernatural world.

_"There's are hundreds of supernatural species, Rosalie,"_ Sage said, her low voice enticing the vampires. _"lycans, vampires, shapeshifters, elves, bounty hunters, nephlims, fallen angels, seers,goblins..demons..."_

Rosalie's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You expect me to believe that? That elves are real? What next, faeries?"

To her surprise sage chuckled, her blue eyes darkening. _"You are a vampire, and I am a lycan, and yet you find this hard to believe?"_

Rosalie looked down, embarrassed. She frowned, "But how? Wouldn't we have come across them at some point?"

Sage became serious again. "_Humans have simplified minds, they are easily manipulated There is something called the realm. Its like an invisible cloak of some sort, it prevents humans from seeing beyond it. " _She said.

"_There could be a goblin standing in front of an average man, but all the human will see is a normal looking short chubby man in front of him. There are some humans that can see through it though, they are called **seers**. _

_Vampires are also able to see through the realm, they just have to know where to look, and what to look for. I never met Thomas's wife, but she was a seer, that's why zack and jayden are too. I know this because when they first found me, zack told me my tattoos were moving. Regular humans wouldn't have been able to see them move, they would have just looked like regular tattoos."_

"Your tattoos ." Rosalie whispered, "It was glowing, that time when I..attacked you. I could see faint lines under your shirt. And i saw a glimpse on your neck yesterday. Is that why you always cover up so much?"

Sage nodded slowly , regretting mentioning the tattoos. She was about to change the subject but Rosalie cut in.

"Can i see it... All of it?" The vampire requested.

She was staring at Sage with such intensity, her eyes locked against the werewolf's. Sage felt her eyes shifting to gold and her temperature rising.

She had never willingly exposed herself in this way, the tattoos were a living part of her. They marked her as who and what she truly was. She was afraid Rosalie would be disgusted or scared. She wasn't sure if she was ready to tell the vampire exactly what she was, she had no idea how Rosalie would react.

Finally, she let out a breath, staring at the ground.

Rosalie kept her eyes glued to the werewolf in front of her, her eyes roaming all over the werewolf's body as Sage continued to stare at the ground. The thought of the werewolf taking of her shirt shot a pang of arousal through Rosalie She shook her head, as if trying to fight back the feelings.

What the hell was wrong with her, practically begging the werewolf to strip in front of her? She was turning into some sort of pervert!

"Look sage, i'm sorry for asking, if it makes you uncomfortable just forget about-"

She was caught off when sage slowly moved her hands down to the hem of her sweater, her eyes locked on the vampires.

Excruciatingly slowly, sage pulled the article of clothing over her head, rolling it up before tossing it to the side.  
She kept her head down, her dark hair falling over her eyes and shoulders.

Rosalie couldn't hold back her gasp as she stared at the wolf's bare chest. Her torso was smooth,long and lean, complimenting her tall and lean physique.  
Her raven black hair contrasted beautifully against her honey-kissed skin, falling past her shoulders.

That wasn't all that caused Rosalie to gasp though, she gazed at the deep violet intricately designed tattoos, twisting and curving in detailed vine-like structures over the right side of Sage's torso.

They ran all the way to the right side of sage's neck, spreading over her shoulder and across her arms, and spanning across sage's stomach and disappearing into sage's black jeans. As Rosalie watched, the tattoos twisted continuously changing and forming into different vine-like formations across sage's body every second.

"What does it mean...?" Rosalie whispered.

Without realizing she felt herself moving forward slowly, her eyes glued to the werewolf's torso. She could distinctly hear the speeding heart beat of the werewolf as she stepped closer, her hand reaching forward. Sage sucked in a harsh breath as Rosalie's palm pressed against her torso, her fingers gliding over the intricate tattoo on her chest.

The vampire seemed transfixed as she traced her fingers over the lines, her mind completely focused on the moving structures.

Sage's body was heating up, her breathing became strained and her body reacted openly to Rosalie's actions. Her arousal spiked instantly and she could feel herself hardening.

Suddenly Sage tensed as a cool laugh floated through her head, a dark voice creeping into the back of her head.

_**'you're letting her touch me...'**_ the voice whispered. '_**you're letting her touch my mark, child. You're making a mistake.'**_

The laughter increased in her head and suddenly Rosalie gasped as she felt the marks become hotter under her palm, it was burning hot, it was burning her...

She sucked in a breath. Almost as soon as the heat came it was gone and sage was gripping her her wrists, holding them away from her body. The werewolf gazed into her eyes, dark golden eyes staring back at her with an extreme intensity, breathing deeply.

_"What does it mean?"_Sage repeated Rosalie's earlier question quietly. Her voices sounded low and strained in Rosalie's head. _"Its my mark... The demon's mark."_

_"I'm cursed, Rosalie. That's what makes me different from the rest of my kind."_

I'm a demon.

* * *

**More to come soon, hang in there!**


End file.
